Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup
by Meumeu
Summary: La première et dernière rencontre entre Shaolan et Sakura remonte à quelques années, et ce n'était pour un rien magique. Sakura travaille la nuit sur son trottroir alors que Shaolan lui ne dort carrément plus, mais il aura besoin d'elle et c'est tout...
1. Prologue

_--- Me revoici, avec une fic j'espère la mener à terme dans de bonnes conditions, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus en comparaison avec "Envolés les miennes de nous" enfin ce n'est qu'un prologue normal'ment la suite arrive bientôt si tout se passe bien. Je vous laisse découvrir mon début d'une histoire.--- _

_Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup_

-Désolée, je fais une pose et en plus faut que je fasse un peu de rangement.

-J'aimerai vous parler.

-Oui, on aura tout le temps plus tard mon chou, là tu vois, j'viens de me faire six mecs d'affilée et un trio. J'suis un peu sur les rotules et j'voudrai bien me rhabiller !

-Je vous donne 5 minutes.

-Et j'peux savoir qui t'es ?

-_Monsieur_.

Elle suspendit son geste, se retourna précipitamment perdant son équilibre. Il n'y avait plus personne. IL était parti. Elle tira sur sa clope le plus longtemps qu'elle put, bloqua sa respiration, puis la relâcha. Du haut de ses talons, mal fagoter, avec sa démarche de panthère, elle avança dans le couloir lugubre.

-Je vous propose un marché.

-Je crains le pire de votre part à tous les coups, ce à quoi je pense va se matérialiser.

-Exprimez donc le fond de votre pensé.

-Certainement pas, je pourrai vous donner des idées.

-Je vais donc pouvoir vous parler de mon projet.

-Allez-y, je suis prête à encaisser.

Si cette conversation continuait, elle allait se finir en éclat de voix. De toute façon pour le peu d'affection qu'avait Sakura pour ce Li Shaolan, que cette conversation se finisse par des cries, ce n'était pas ça qui l'a préoccupée le plus. La phrase qui allait suivre serait celle qui la piégera dans ce labyrinthe infernal à la fin douteuse.

-Je vous propose de travailler pour moi en temps que femme de compagnie.

-C'est pire que ce à quoi je pensais, s'arrachant un rictus de désespoir. Les détails, de toute façon, je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser.

-Vous avez visé juste. Cela consiste à jouer le rôle de concubine sans en être une. Après tout ça ne va pas être très difficile pour vous.

La probabilité qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'elle était si mince qu'il se révélait du miracle. Il finit par se demander comment en était t'il arrivé là.

-Dites le carrément, je suis sure que vous en mourrez d'envie à par si c'est votre rang dans le clan Li ou celui de yakusa qui vous en empêche mais je ne voudrai pas gâcher votre plaisir !

Sa grandeur lui fit ravaler ses mots une fois qu'il se leva de sa chaise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu peur, en même temps elle se trouvait fasse à _Monsieur_. Il prit son temps et se déplaça sans la regarder, arrivait à un pas d'elle, il s'immobilisa. Cette façon qu'il avait de marcher de respirer d'attendre le dernier moment mettrait mal à l'aise quiconque serait se trouvant devant lui. Sakura ne se démonta pas, mais le regard si peu expressif de son interlocuteur la choqua. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle. Soutenir son regard brun impassible. Surprendre ses prunelles austères.

-Vous avez fini de vociférer ? Je vais peut-être pouvoir vous dire ce qui vous attend dès aujourd'hui.

_---Meumeu ---_


	2. 1

_---Je remercie Genzö et Laura pour leur p'tit message. Donc voilà la suite comme promis assez vite, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos questions ---_

_Chapitre 1._

-Bonsoir, tout c'est bien passé en mon absence ?

-Magnifiquement bien, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez pour foutre ma journée en l'air, comme d'habitude.

-Que l'on mette tout de suite les choses au clair, je tiens à un minimum de respect et de politesse - retenez bien que je ne le répèterai pas - vous êtes ici à mon service et non l'inverse.

-Les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi. Je vous ferai remarquer que c'est vous qui avez fait appel à mes services. Dès le départ, vous m'avez pourrit la vie, se dit-elle.

-Prenez le comme vous voulez, vous frottez à moi n'est pas la meilleure des solutions.

-Allez-y, frappez-moi ! A mort si cela peut vous faire plaisir, vous me rendrez même service.

Encore ce même conflit, ces regards qui s'affrontaient. La cohabitation n'allait pas être triste avec eux deux. Aucun ne voulait céder, sinon c'était signe de faiblesse et cela donnerait tout pouvoir sur l'autre. Pour Sakura, son seul répit était un bon bain, se laissant couler au fond de la baignoire, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bain ?

-La même chose que vous, je présume.

-Et vous vous sentez obligé de vous imposer à moi ?

-En sachant que vous allez rester dans votre bain une éternité - pour bien sur, soit disant passant, m'éviter – je me permets donc de venir. Et je vous avouerai que je compte bien sur vous pour vous rendre utile, pour une fois. Allez prenez l'éponge !

-Vous savez qu'un jour je vous tuerai ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à vouloir le faire, je vous rappelle. Pourtant je suis toujours vivant.

Il avait le don de l'énervé, il le savait et il en profitait. C'était déjà bien assez de lui avoir demander de vivre avec lui, alors il fallait bien qu'il puisse se soulager un peu.

-Assez barboté. Rejoignez-moi ensuite.

Sakura rougit. _Mince._ Pour ce qu'elle faisait de ses soirées, c'était étrange qu'elle se mette à avoir ce genre de comportement. Elle se demandait si il ne se moquait pas d'elle en ayant fait exprès de sortir du bain sans gêne.

-Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-J'ai mis le temps qu'il faillait pour me mettre à l'aise, vous pourriez au moins avoir l'amabilité de vous taire. Après tout vous êtes un homme, de plus un yakusa vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

-Je suis un homme - certes un yakusa - mais pourriez-vous éclairer ma lanterne sur votre sous-entendu ?

-Je me fais un plaisir de vous expliquer : je vous épargne le topo sur les hommes sans cœur et sans morale…

-Un féministe, quelle erreur…

-Je peux savoir ce que vous marmonnez ? C'est vous qui me demandez des explications et finalement, vous ne m'écoutez pas !

-D'accord, continuez qu'on en finisse.

-Après ce que vous venez de dire vous croyez franchement que j'ai envie de batifoler avec vous ?!

-Qui à parler de batifoler ?! Je crois que vous avez mal saisi votre boulot.

-Au contraire justement ! Depuis que je suis tombée sur vous je l'ai compris !

-Alors ou est le mal ? Venez ici qu'on commence !

-Certainement pas ! Pas après ce que vous venez de dire !

-Venez ici, ne m'obligez pas à m'énerver surtout que vous savez pertinemment que vous allez perdre à ce jeu.

-Je ne viendrai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas fait des excuses !

-Mais je rêve, vous êtes décidément bien bête. Vous espérez un peu trop là. Un Li, un Li faire des excuses à une…une…

-Pute !

-…

-Prostituée, une catin, une libertine, une femme de plaisir ? C'est le mot que vous cherchez peut-être. C'est si drôle pourtant, c'est en partie à cause de vous que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

-Désolé, votre sale caractère, à ça, je n'y suis pour rien !

-Vous pensez ? Et bien vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil !

DE son canapé, il fit un bon coinça les bras de Sakura dans son dos, pressant son corps contre le sien, lui faisant l'impression de tomber de dos.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de chien en rut!

-Dites tout le mal que vous pourrez de moi, mais vous savez incontestablement que vous m'appartenez.

---Les chapitres deviendront plus longs au fur et à mesure normal'ment. D'ici là au prochain chapitre.

Meumeu---


	3. 2

_--- Voilà la suite ! Je commence à prendre l'habitude d'un chapitre par semaine, donc normalement ça devrait être comme ça toute les semaines et si ce n'est pas toutes les semaines, ce sera toutes les deux semaines ça dépendra surtout de mon travail… Sinon je continue de remercier Genzo et Laura ainsi que Hasegawa de m'avoir laissé un commentaire et puis je remercie les autres de lire tout simplement (même si j'espère qu'il me laisse de temps en temps un petit commentaire). --- _

_2._

- Bonjour

- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ?

- Il faudra que je vous inculque aussi la politesse…

- Pourquoi aussi ?

- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt. Le petit-déjeuner est servi dans le salon. Ne m'attendez pas.

- Merci, mais je ne mange pas le matin.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'on soit encore le matin.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu ? Vous cherchez une raison pour me prendre encore une fois ?

- …

- Je vous emprunte la salle de bain.

- Ne traînez pas cette fois, nous partons bientôt.

Sakura lui lança un regard noir, mais il ne fit comme de rien n'était, préférant s'occuper de ses papiers et de son verre. Cette femme fatale prit des airs de gamine colérique, en claquant la porte, par le peu d'intérêt que son interlocuteur éprouvait pour celle-ci. Une bonne douche, pour faire face, pour repartir de bon pied, c'était sans doute la solution, mais apparemment il avait décidé de la taquiner aujourd'hui. Il s'introduisit dans la chambre sans frapper, et Sakura se souvînt de son erreur, de ne pas l'avoir verrouillée, tellement habituée à ne fermer aucune portes à clé.

- Le paquet sur le petit bureau. C'est pour vous.

Elle ne posa aucune question, pendant ce temps Monsieur restait à la porte de la chambre pour voir sa réaction, puis il s'éclipsa de nouveau, avec, en tête, un esprit de victoire.

- Comment savez vous ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- La taille, la couleur…

- Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.

- Je ne vous dirais pas merci.

- Je n'en demandais pas temps, n'allait pas croire que je fais ça dans votre intérêt, je n'allais tout de même pas m'exposer avec une femme habiller de…haillons. Allons-y, avant d'être en retard.

- Ne me pressez pas, sinon, je vous inflige la pire des hontes.

Sakura fulminait à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en même temps elle ne pouvait rien ni répondre, car il avait bien raison. Par contre son ego venait d'en prendre un coup, et ça il allait lui payer.

- Monsieur Li, j'espère que votre séjour c'est bien passé dans notre hôtel. Avez vous été satisfait de nos services ?

- Oui, c'était parfait comme toujours. Je reviendrai pour parler d'affaires.

- Je serais heureux de vous revoir dans mon hôtel monsieur.

- Au revoir.

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, il faisait bon, pourtant un nuage sombre noirâtre était au-dessus des têtes de Sakura et de _Monsieur, _un nuage, certes, invisible à l'œil nu mais bien existant reflétant l'hostilité.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'observer comme ça ?

- Pour rien.

- Vous ne savez pas mentir, alors, arrêtez d'afficher ce sourire béat et expliquez-vous.

- Je suis juste étonnée de votre comportement. Je ne savais pas qu'un yakusa pouvait être aimable avec autrui.

- La politesse est la moindre des choses, forcément pour vous je ne suis qu'un sans cœur, tout simplement un yakusa !

- Excusez-moi, mais jusqu'ici vous n'avez pas cessé d'être désagréable.

- Je ne fais que répondre à votre gentillesse légendaire ou encore votre impertinence si vous préférez ?

- Alors maintenant vous êtes la pauvre brebis sans défense contre moi, le grand méchant loup. C'est vrai, je suis une femme cruelle !

- Ce n'est que peu de le dire, bon, maintenant que vous avez fini votre comédie, vous montez dans cette voiture, et vous me ferez le plaisir de fermer votre bouche. Et pas de commentaire !

Il lui avait tout simplement coupé le sifflé. Pour dire, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer qu'il était monté dans la voiture, pour mettre le contact. Sakura s'introduisit dans la voiture lèvres pincées, l'air boudeur. Ce long trajet lui permit de réfléchir au dernier événement, de chercher une cause à tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis ça rencontre mais…rien, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais compris.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous pouvez préciser car je ne crois pas que vous vous rendez compte du nombre de possibilités qu'entraîne cette question.

- Il y a trois ans… Non rien.

Ces simples mots les avaient de nouveaux plongés trois ans plutôt, ce jour où ils s'étaient vus, mais pour Sakura, cette histoire était ancrée dans sa mémoire et _Monsieur _respecta son silence, pour laisser place à un froid.

- Descendez, nous sommes arrivés…

- On est où là ? Chez vous ? Je peux visiter ?

- Allez-y, si ça peut vous faire plaisir.

A peine arrivée, Sakura reprit la parole posant de multiples questions, devenant enquiquineuse à son plus grand plaisir de pouvoir reprendre sa revanche. Elle traversait les pièces de l'appartement en criant ses questions, alors il décida de se réfugier dans son bureau, la pièce la plus haute de son lieu de vie, de façon à l'entendre le moins possible.

-Je dois reconnaître que vous avez bon goût -tenez, un thé sans cyanure, vous ferez bien une pause ?- vous avez une très jolie collection de tableau.

- Merci, trop aimable. Vous vous intéressez à l'art ?

- Pas vraiment... Avant, oui, plus maintenant. « La jeune femme dans la neige », la collection de Heintz.

- Vous avez bon goût et vous êtes connaisseuse, malgré le fait que vous niiez que vous vous intéressez à l'art.

- Aurai-je entraperçu un sourire ?

- Vous vous êtes à coup sûr trompée.

La nuit était tombée, les ressentiments avec semblerait-il, cependant pour combien de temps encore ? Il semblerait que ce soir, les cœurs soient au rendez-vous pour un peu de nostalgie, et de confidence…

_---Je m'arrête là pour cette semaine . J'espère que la semaine prochaine vous serrez toujours là pour lire la suite._

_Meumeu---_


	4. 3

_--- Bonjours les gens oui je sais, j'ai du retard ! Ca fait 3semaines que je n'ai rien publié, c'est pas normal…mais bon j'ai eu du boulot (en pleine construction d'une team de scantred, http://romanga.site.voila.fr pour ceux que ça intéresse) enfin bref pardonnez-moi j'vais bientôt être en vacances logiquement je devrais rattraper mon retard, mais mon correcteur et ma correctrice remplaçante partent en voyage, donc…ça promet d'être beau ! j'vous laisse lire tranquilement, on se retrouve à la fin. ---_

_3._

- « On dit qu'il a des yeux noirs pourtant ils sont ambres, aussi froids qu'un tueur.  
Il est aussi combatif qu'un loup, son cœur en est tatoué. Il se fait appeler _Monsieur_ mais c'est un Li et ça tout le monde le sait. »

- Qu'est ce que vous marmonnez encore sur mon compte ?

- La rumeur la plus connue sur vous. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'en savez rien !

- Vous y croyez ?

- Pourquoi ne pas y croire! Je peux même témoigner : vous avez un regard menaçant, et ce n'est un secret pour personne que _Monsieur_ est un Li. Très peu connaissent votre visage, seulement peut-être vos yeux au brun magnifique : je l'avoue, ils m'ont subjuguée, mais ils semblent faire une barrière entre vous et les autres, rien ne peut vous atteindre et il faut bien être un tueur pour ne rien laisser transparaître comme vous le faites.

La nuit se prolongeait, et Sakura avait prit ses repères bien vite. Elle jouait parfaitement bien son rôle de maîtresse, sûrement l'habitude ou peut-être une dépendance après tout… Ces quelques phrases débitées et des verres de cognac enchaînés, accompagnés de cigarettes, c'était le mélange parfait aux yeux de Sakura, une sorted'aphrodisiaque, rien de plus, rien de moins. Derrière toutes ces volutes de fumée et après tout cet alcool délayé, _Monsieur_ se sentait séduit par les courbes alléchantes et délicates de sa compagne de soirée.

- Je parle du tatouage, précisa celui-ci.

- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à cette partie du mythe. Vous semblez étonné, vous n'en avez pas ?

- A vous de le verifier.

Glissant lentement sur le canapé, ils pressèrent leurs corps chauds de désirs l'un contre l'autre. Les mains cherchaient la faille pour trouver le contact avec la chair. Complètement nus, ils étaient éclairés par une douce lumière contrastant avec leurs actes qui devenaient plus rapides et bestiaux, l'appétit de leurs corps croissait avec le temps. Les respirations se faisaient haletantes, la sueur perlait sur leur front, il n'y avait rien de tendre, peut-être que certains gestes se faisaient sensuels mais rien de plus. Et, chacun à leur tour, soitpar un rire sardonique soit par un soupir d'aise, ils se laissèrent envahir par l'extase.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 22h46, répondit Sakura. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

_Monsieur_ s'accouda, toujours au-dessus de Sakura, cherchant une montre. Puis il prit le paquet de clopes, à portée de bras, s'en alluma une et tira dessus. Il humidifia ses lèvres, souffla et se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait de ses yeux verts transperçant. Alors il en fit autant… Sakura finit par chiper la cigarette de ses lèvres pour la finir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida de se relever. Il partit à l'étage pour redescendre, habillé et coiffé d'un costume noir. Il était aussi beau qu'un corbeau au plumage d'un noir de geai. Un vrai yakusa.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez un rendez-vous ? Du thé ?

-On peut dire ça, merci.

-Où allez-vous ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur la table écoutant les pas de son « colocataire » s'éloigner du lieu où elle se trouvait. Décidée à avoir une réponse, elle finit par le suivre dans le salon, où gisaient encore des traces de leurs ébats.

-D'accord, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je peux peut-être savoir vers quelle heure vous comptez revenir ?

- Et ça vous avancerait à quoi ? Je vous ai laissé de l'argent dans votre chambre.

Sakura venait de se prendre une bonne douche froide, et elle n'avait rien su répliquer à cette phrase sanglante, il était déjà parti. De l'argent…elle était bien bonne celle-là. Il allait le regretter ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ?

- Bonjour, vous revenez d'où ?

- Je viens de faire du shopping.

- Vous venez de faire du shopping, mais vous n'avez rien acheté…

- A quoi bon vous dire ce que j'ai fait, puisque quelqu'un me filait ! Vous avez peur que je m'échappe ?

- On m'a toujours dit de bien surveiller ce que je possédais.

- Pour vous je suis un bien ? Vous ne manquez pas de culot quand même !

- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être franc ?

- Je pourrais vous tuer.

Le matin s'était levé, sur cette nuit prolongée, il n'était que 9h03 et la journée s'annonçait longue, mais surtout pleine de surprises, enfin si cela pouvait s'appeler comme ça. Alors pour commencer en beauté la journée, Sakura recommença comme la veille son petit jeu de séduction. Elle ne faisait cela qu'à ces plus précieux clients, de préférence ceux qui offraient gros pour de belles petites gâteries. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » Elle lui arracha le journal des mains pour se poser sur ses genoux les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle plongea la tête de son « jouet » dans son décolleté, exagérément échancré. Ses habitudes lui revenaient : elle inclina la tête sur légèrement de côté, ses lèvres visibles pour qu'il puisse les voir bouger, se redresser de temps en temps pour faire remonter sa poitrine, et jouer, bien sûr du regard, fuir des yeux un homme, exciter leurs désirs.

- Au lieu de jouer, dîtes-moi en quoi ma présence vous est utile.

- Que dire… vous afficher comme un trophée, ça vous va comme réponse ?

- Vous êtes vraiment une ordure ! J'essaie de me dire qu'il y a forcément quelque chose de bon en vous mais…nan !

Sur ce, Sakura descendit de ses genoux remit sa jupe en place, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et finit par les attacher. Il était 9h18.

- A quoi bon chercher cette chose qui ferait de moi un être banal, qui pourrait plaire aux autres, car c'est bien ça que vous cherchez en réalité.

- Tout le monde cherche à plaire – et je m'y connais - mais vous, vous êtes un grand mystère. Vous êtes un homme né sous une bonne étoile, qui collectionne de magnifiques tableaux.

- Mais… ?

- Mais vous êtes un yakusa, le saint patron des yakusa.

- Tout ce que je fais ne se résume pas à mon statut de yakusa.

- Alors donnez-moi un exemple !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, surtout auprès de vous. Alors vous serez aimable de bien vouloir cesser cette conversation.

- Dernière question, à part m'exhiber, je vous sers à quoi franchement ?

- Vous ne me servez pas.

_---Donc voilà comment ça se finit pour vous cette semaine, bah à la semaine prochaine avec la suite. Encore merci de lire._

_Meumeu---_

_vraiment pas mal du tout, j'adooooooooooooooooooooooore, la suite vite ! Vivement que LA CORRECTRICE revienne de vacs ;)_


	5. 4

_-- Désolée! Je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'vous jure!! Juste un trop plein de choses à faire (comme d'hab') enfin bref j'vous laisse lire. --_

_4._

Les rues de la ville étaient animées par cette foule typique des beaux quartiers, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles que Sakura avait l'habitude de côtoyer dans les quartiers chauds de Shinjuku. Les odeurs, les pas, les personnes n'étaient plus les mêmes et ses repères aussi. C'est pour cela qu'elle sortait très peu dans la journée et encore moins le soir. Pourtant elle avait reconnu depuis une semaine les têtes des passants habituels, mais ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les personnes qu'elle croisait avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la vie de ce Li. Pour tout dire, Sakura s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour capturer les gens du regard. Mais ce soir elle avait décidé de changer la donne : Sakura avait tout prévu pour passer une soirée normale en compagnie de son hôte. Après tout il l'avait engagé, il devait en assumer les conséquences et passer du temps avec elle en était une.

- Il est tard, vous travaillez encore et toujours et je m'ennuie.

- Vous voulez sortir dîner, lui proposa-t-il ?

- Non, il est trop tard le temps que je me prépare, tous les restaurants seront fermés.

- Alors, dites moi ce que vous voulez.

- Je me suis permis de commander des nouilles chez un traiteur extra qui ne prend pas cher - quoi que pour vous l'argent ne soit pas un problème - avec un bon film.

Installé derrière son fidèle bureau, de la paperasse à la main, il la regarda de biais pour savoir si c'était bien ce qu'il imaginait. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut bien le cas, car elle lui assena un de ses plus beaux sourire, auquel il ne pouvait dire non.

- J'arrive dans un instant.

Sakura descendit les escaliers contente de sa petite victoire, elle avait su se montrer persuasive. Décidément, le coup du petit chien, doux et mignon était une réussite, vraiment il n'y a pas que dans les films que ça fonctionnait. A réutiliser dans des cas extrêmes.

En attendant _Monsieur_, Sakura avait sorti une couverture et prit son aise sur le grand canapé face à l'écran, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre celui qui se faisait désirer. Finalement, il finit par pointer le bout de son nez et s'installer sur un fauteuil pour regarder un film qui ne lui disait rien.

- Je vous en prie le canapé est assez grand pour nous deux, vous n'allez pas jouer les timides.

_Monsieur_ avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais se déplaça quand même. C'était trop gentil voir mielleux pour que ça vienne de quelqu'un comme Sakura, quelqu'un qui les semaines passées s'était amusée à lui pourrir la vie. Etrange… Mieux vaut rester sur ces gardes.

Téléphone. Son portable vibra au beau milieu du film. Il le sortit de sa poche et regarda qui pouvait le sonner à cette heure-ci. Sakura, excédée, le regarda et ça réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas répondre ! Donnez-moi ça…voilà ce qu'on fait quand on veut être tranquille.

Sur ce coup là, Sakura aurait du se la jouer discrète, quelle erreur n'avait-elle pas commise en prenant le téléphone et en l'ayant balancer dans la poubelle. Pendant une seconde, elle a, comme qui dirait, oublié à qui elle s'adressait. Une grave erreur de sa part.

De plus, le film n'intéressait pas plus que ça Monsieur qui voyait par cet appel, un échappatoire.

- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de faire ça ?! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chez moi et en aucun cas vous avez de pouvoir sur quiconque. Vous n'êtes rien or un jouet de satisfaction.

Il récupéra son téléphone et se retourna vers Sakura, qui n'avait pas bougée depuis qu'il avait fait résonner sa voix dans l'appartement.

- Je retourne travailler, annonça-t-il.

- Il est tard, levez-vous. Venez manger.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, avec une délicatesse digne d'un éléphant, Monsieur avait fait intrusion dans la chambre Sakura, sans oublier d'allumer la lumière.

Il n'y a aucun doute, il lui en voulait toujours pensa celle-ci. Pour éviter encore plus d'envenimer la situation, elle se leva le plus rapidement qu'elle put et descendit à la cuisine, avec une mine pas très réjouie, il fallait bien l'avouer, mais elle fut subjuguer quand elle leva les yeux sur la table de la cuisine.

- C'est vous qui avez préparé ça ? Vous cachez bien votre jeu.

- Enfin vous avez arrêté de bouder.

- Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je ne voulais…

- Je sais ! Au lieu de vous excuser, mangez !

- Oui !

- Je vais partir travailler, je reviens dans l'après-midi.

- Bonne journée, et ne coupez pas trop de doigts !

- C'est quoi ce vieux stéréotype ? On n'a pas cette réputation chez les Li, on coupe les mains c'est plus simple !

- C'est sensé être de l'humour ?

- A cette après-midi !

Décidément…la vie était bien étonnante parfois. Le caractère des gens l'était encore plus. Sakura trouva même _Monsieur_ sympathique…Oui, sympathique ! Et elle ne comptait pas en rester là.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Massacrante !

- Y a bien qu'un homme, qui a pour passe-temps de tuer des gens, qui dit ça avec une connotation de satisfaction…

- Va falloir arrêter avec vos préjugés sur les yakusa. Préparez-vous, on sort ce soir.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Réception à l'hôtel-restaurant le plus réputé de Tokyo.

- Rien que ça ! Je suppose qu'il y aura le gratin de la société, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire belle, si je dois vous accompagner.

- Comme vous le dites, il y aura du beau monde, vous n'imaginez même pas qui…D'ailleurs, tenez pour l'occasion.

Elle prit la housse noire des mains de Li et courut dans sa chambre. Une vraie gamine quand elle le voulait…

_-- Donc le chapitre 4 se finit là, mais bon j'ferai au plus vite pour la suite promis d'ici bonne fin de semaine_

_Meumeu--_


	6. 5

_5._

Il avait bien fallu à Sakura toute une bonne partie de la soirée et _Monsieur_ était bien content de l'avoir sorti de sa chambre pour partir dans les temps. Soulagé, ils étaient sur le pas de la porte sortant les manteaux pour enfin sortir

- On est des invités ou c'est votre confrérie qui invite, demanda Sakura ?

- Des invités de premier choix, c'est le clan ennemi qui invite.

- Quoi ? Vous vous moquez de moi là ?!

- Malheureusement nan.

- Je retourne me cherchez des talons moins hauts parce que je sens qu'il va falloir galoper avant la fin de la soirée.

Comment une femme avait le don de vous désespéré autant ! Sakura n'avait pas tord, il fallait bien le reconnaître mais, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas un peu qui sait comment ça allait se finir…

Arrivés devant le bâtiment, un garçon prit la clé de voiture des mains de _Monsieur_ et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Sakura s'arrêta juste avant de franchire la porte, posant un regard inquisiteur sur son compagnon de soirée.

- Dite moi, elle est où votre escorte de gros bras ?

- Si vous parlez de mes hommes de mains, ils doivent être chez eux avec leurs petites femmes ou devant le match de ce soir.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on va chez les « méchants », seuls, tous les deux, sans défense ?

-…Oui.

- On va mourir.

- Merci de votre confiance.

La jeune femme lui attribua un regard de biais, pour finir par lui prendre le bras et à afficher son plus beau sourire tout en se dandinant sur ses petits talons - on ne perd pas de mauvaises habitudes comme ça.

- Tiens donc, Shaolan Li, vous voici enfin, accompagné seulement d'une jolie jeune femme : Sakura si je n'abuse.

- Ca n'aurait servit à rien, Hiromitsu, de déplacer mes hommes, de plus je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Vous avez le plaisir de la connaître, alors je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

- Et quel plaisir.

- Je vais donc vous laisser.

A croire que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle était loin de se douter qu'elle fasse la pire de toutes les rencontres ce soir encore. Son corps était marqué par la répulsion que lui procurer la vue de ce chien galeux. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait pu subir toutes les avances de son « patron » à la place de se retrouver en présence de cette…chose. Tous…sauf ça ! Alors, elle s'écarta le plus loin de lui, mais cette monstruosité était sur ses pas et ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

- Tu t'es embellie depuis la dernière fois, tu es même délicieuse à regarder. Mais dis-moi, est ce que ce Li te fait aussi bien l'amour que moi ? Car c'est bien pour ça que tu l'accompagnes, en tant que…pute. Juste entre nous, tu ne veux pas monter faire un tour à l'étage ? J'ai une suite ici, bien sur tout ça pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps !

- Ca suffit.

- A être entouré si bien entouré, c'est qu'elle se prend pour une dame en plus cette catin…de mieux en mieux !

- Enflure.

Sakura lui jeta son verre à la figure et se planqua sur un balcon à l'abri des regards pour camoufler son rimmel naissant. Et le temps passa…

- Vous vous cachez maintenant, murmura Monsieur dans son dos?

- Je veux rentrer s'il vous plait.

- D'accord.

La voie de Sakura avait eu un trémolo, il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il n'avait pas insisté pour savoir. Il savait juste qu'elle le suivait au bruit des talons de celle-ci.

Ils n'avaient pipé mots, pendant le trajet du retour, au contraire de l'allé. Sakura fronçait les sourcils depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'appartement, ça fait de cela moins de cinq minutes.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, tenta Li ?

- Vous le saviez ? N'est ce pas ! Bien sur que vous le saviez et en plus vous m'avez laissé avec ce salopard de première ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que lui de toute façon !

- Expliquez moi ce qui vous arrive, je ne laisse pas les gens m'insulter impunément.

- Hiromitsu est un violeur…je n'avais que 15 ans…Et vous tout ce que vous avez trouvez à faire, c'est de me laisser avec ce…

- Il…

Monsieur s'arrêta dans sa phrase et se souvînt d'un détail qui lui avait échapé.

- Ca fait quatre ans de cette même rengaine ! Je suis une pute - comme il me l'a si gentiment rappelé – six soirs par semaine !

- Je crois avoir compri maintenant, alors tu peux te calmer.

- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Je ne fais que commencer, parce que toi ! Monsieur je n'ai pas froid aux yeux, t'es la pire des ordures, tu m'as eu, il y a 3 ans et puis pouf ! Tu reviens, tu m'embarques, t'imposes tes lois et je subis, j'exerce tes volontés, que dis-je, tes plaisirs ! - -Pourquoi moi ? Franchement, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas une vie assez minable, je ne suis pas assez méprisée par les autres, c'est ça ? Tu m'exhibes avec une pancarte dans le dos « C'est une pute, elle est bonne, elle est à moi » Et maintenant que je t'appartiens, que tu m'as encore plus humilié dans le peu d'amour propre qu'il me reste, que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

- Je vais dans mon bureau, t'es devenue hystérique.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de me donner une raison, tu ne vaux franchement pas mieux que cette… merde !

Monsieur fit les deux pas qui les sépara, il leva sa main, joint ses doigts pour finalement un son sourd retentisse dans la pièce.

- Alors maintenant, tu vas te calmer tout de suite, jusqu'ici je t'ai laissé déballer ton sac ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends en toi à toi-même de ne pas être assez forte pour t'en sortir toute seule !

Sakura se mit à pleurer et se recroquevilla sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Elle pleura les yeux grands ouverts, baissé, plongeait dans le vide. Anéantie…


	7. 6

_Bon alors que je te prévienne j'ai écris de façon abrégée genre: __ « j'te__ demande » c'est normal c'est fait exprès tu comprendras en lisant que c'est pour donner un genre saoul et lasse…enfin brefeuh…voilà comme d'hab' j'attends votre carte…euh tes critiques je voulais dire voilà._

_6._

_Monsieur_ redescendit très tard dans la soirée ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. Il était confus et préoccupé et tout ça à cause d'une tiers personne qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses responsabilités. Il devait se l'avouer, l'homme qu'il était, s'inquiétait, tout simplement.

Cependant, _Monsieur_ était loin de se douter de ce qu'il l'attendait. Tout d'abord, il passa dans la chambre de sa « colocataire » : personne, dans la cuisine : pareil, le salon : vide. Mais où est-elle passée ! Évidemment, elle le faisait exprès. Disparaître au beau milieu de la nuit, tout cela, rien que pour l'énerver. Après tout, c'est bien son style de lui faire ce genre de coup foireux comme… C'était quoi se bruit ? L'entrée !

- Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suis désolée je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi, balbutia Sakura.

Le spectacle était…ahurissant : Sakura portait toujours sa robe de soirée mais de façon débraillée, son rimmel apparent, les joues rosies et…une bouteille de cognac à la main. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Sakura était ivre.

Après s'être laissé une minute de réflexion, Shaolan décida de jouer les gardes fous pour une nuit. La tâche, innévitable, ne sembla pas si facile. S'en attendre plus encore, il choppa la bouteille des mains de la belle, et la prit sous son bras pour la faire avancer.

- Nan, soit gentil donne-moi ma bouteille, je l'aime, ma petite bouteille.

- Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le soient déjà, aller, avance.

- T'es pas sympa, je la veux, je la veux, ma petite bouteille chérie.

Shaolan préféra vider la bouteille dans l'évier avant de s'occuper du cas de Sakura, mais celle-ci réagit au quart de tour voyant ce qu'il venait de faire : elle se mit à pleurer à chaud de larmes et à lui balancer des injures, pour terminer par s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il désespérait. Comment allait finir cette soirée ? Alors, il s'arma de courage, d'un verre d'eau et d'aspirine, puis se dirigea vers la chambre en question.

- Sakura, ouvre, ordonna le jeune homme.

- …

- Ouvre-moi…s'il te plait.

- Ou là, t'as dit s'il te plait ? Attention, le grand méchant _M'sieur_ a dit s'il te plait…, se moqua ouvertement Sakura !

- Ne répète ça à personne sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon…rien, prononça-t-il grincheux.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un sourire de contentement, ce qui contrastait avec son état d'ébriété avancé.

- Eh qu'est c'que tu fais là ? Tu me chatouilles.

- Ca se voit, je te déshabille.

- Arrête gros pervers, hi hi ! T'es bien comme les autres…

- Ouais, comme les autres ! Enfile ton pyjama et couche toi…

- Oh ! Ma tête. Même les oreillers me paraissent durs.

- Tiens, voilà de l'aspirine…

Sakura se précipita sur le verre et le bu d'une traite, mais fit la moue.

- C'est fou comme le goût est horrible…Pff, Tu veux que je te dise un truc : je te trouve trognon, t'es trop mignon et je crois bien… j'crois bien que j't'aime bien. Ouais, je t'aime bien !

- Tu sais quoi…moi aussi…je crois que je t'aime bien. Peut-être que… tu n'avais pas tord. Je t'utilise, je n'ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments, pour dire vrai, je ne l'ai jamais fait…mais, il y a une chose pour laquelle, pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, à vrai dire, je m'en suis souvenu seulement après. Quand tu…quand tu as commencé à travailler pour moi… je t'ai acheté à Hiromistu.

- Non, non, non ! Tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas, l'interrompit Sakura !

- Il y a 5 ans, j'ai pris la succession de ma mère à la tête du clan et…je devais faire une transaction et faire mes preuves aux yeux des autres, et…tu as été tout ça…

- Oh ! C'est pas vrai, tu dis la vérité. Redis-moi ça une fois que je serais un peu moins ivre. Après tout, de quoi j'm'étonne…

-…

- Tu sais quoi ? On va dire qu'on est quite, parce que sinon, j'vais recommencer comme hier, mais… pour ça, j'veux des excuses.

- Tu veux quoi, s'épouvanta Shaolan !

- Cris pas ! J'ai mal à la tête. J'veux des excuses, murmura-elle bougon, à part si ça t'écorche trop la bouche… _Monsieur_ n'est pas capable de s'excuser ! Je le sais bien mais… je veux des excuses de Shaolan Li, pas de _Monsieur_.

- Tu es bien ivre, et puis après tout, ce ne sont que des paroles ! Comment avoir la certitude quelles sont… authentiques ?

- Il faut tout simplement croire en la nature de l'être humain. Je suis sûre que…que tu n'es pas ce que tu laisses paraître.

- Après tout ce que vous…

- Non, ne recommence pas, c'est horrible ! Tu viens de me re-vouvoyer…j'avais presque l'impression d'avoir Shaolan Li en face de moi ! Et puis, je crois deviner ta question : avant que tout me tombe dessus, j'avais une vie pleine de joie parce que pleins de gens la remplissaient de bonheur.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de particulier.

- Je ne crois pas. Si les gens nous comparaient, ils pourraient dire que je suis une fille banale à côté de toi.

- …Sûrement… Accepte mes excuses Sakura.

Dans son état d'ivresse, Sakura avait cru rêver, mais la tête qu'affligé Shaolan à cet instant disait le contraire. A ce moment là, elle souhaita ne pas être assez saoule pour se souvenir de cette nuit.

- T'es obligé de la faire si solennel ? Tu fais exprès en plus à tous les coups, avoue !

- C'est toi qui m'as dit je cite : « Il faut tout simplement croire en la nature de l'être humain », alors croit en mes paroles.

- Ouais, ouais…bon aller j'te fais une place… et garde tes mains pour toi !

Sans hésiter, il s'installa à ses côtés. Li se mit à gigoter, à tourner, se retourner, tirer la couverture, la retirer…à n'en plus finir jusqu'à…

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ? T'as d'autres choses à me dire dans le même genre c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

- …Qu'est ce qui te hantes autant pour que tes ambres ne puissent jamais se fermer ?


	8. 7

_---Désolée pour le retard j'ai mis les 2 chapitres d'avant rapidement ! Donc pour répondre à la question de Laura, Sakura a dans la vingtaine, je ne lui ai pas vraiment fixé un age encore ' enfin bon j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant et encore désolée pour le retard qui s'est vraiment prolongé ! ---_

_7._

_- Qu'est ce qui te hanteautant pour que tes ambres ne puissent jamais se fermer ? _

_Monsieur _écarquilla les yeux, arqua ses sourcils puis sortit du lit, sous les yeux d'incompréhension de Sakura. Il se plaça devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

- Dors, je retourne travailler.

Il passa la porte et la ferma derrière lui. Sakura, elle, n'en pouvait plus, elle avait franchement besoin de sommeil car sa migraine devenait de plus en plus violente et cette soirée devenait vraiment trop longue pour elle.

Le soleil s'était levé, baignant l'appartement d'une douce chaleur et de ses merveilleuses couleur. Shaolan regardait ce spectacled'un air serein et reposé. Puis, à pas feutrés, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, y pénétra pour finir par s'appuyer contre le mur les yeux fixés sur elle.

-Pour une fille qui avait la gueule de bois, tu t'en sors pas trop mal.

-Ah ça fait combien de temps que t'es ici à me mater toi ! T'as rien d'autre à faire ?

- Si tu me parles comme ça à cause de la soirée d'hier…

-Oui, excuse moi on va dire que j'ai juste voulu être un peu méchante pour avoir ma vendetta.

-…

-T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non, je n'ai pas faim.

Il retourna sur ses pas, sous les yeux attentifs de Sakura. Le bruit de ses pas devenus lointains, elle reposa sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire avec un soupir d'aise. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était levée bien tôt pour quelqu'un qui avait bu plus que la norme mais elle était pourtant si lasse. De plus, les révélations de cet homme qui était à la fois, un traître, son patron et un ami n'arrangeait pas la confusion de ses sentiments. Elle était plus que perdue, cependant elle décida de laisser faire les choses, elles viendront telles quelles doivent paraître et elle ferait face comme elle l'a toujours fait. C'est alors que sur cette pensée, Shaolan pointa son nez de nouveau, néanmoins il n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler sa présence et se dévoila nu face à elle. En conséquence, Sakura ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ce qui arracha un magnifique sourire à Shaolan et redonna un coup de fouet à son orgueil de mâle.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses !

-Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Mais ? C'est une habitude de prendre tes bains en même temps que les miens ?

-Ca pourrait le devenir. Tu veux bien me frotter le dos.

- Dis-moi si j'ai le choix ! Passe l'éponge

Il se glissa dans la baignoire et se fit une place dos à Sakura. Il était content, elle ne semblait pas fâchée, et le ton de voix qu'elle employait, était rassurant et ironique. Le fait qu'elle ait acceptée, plus ou moins de force, signifiait pour lui qu'elle l'avait totalement pardonné. Il était de bonne humeur, elle aussi. Mais Sakura n'avait pas compris le sous entendu de sa venu.

- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude. D'une part, tu sembles gentil et toi-même, de l'autre,tu deviens grognon et désagréable, et au final, pour régler le problème ou plutôt clamer le jeu, ça se finit par un jeu de « Qui aura le dernier mot sur l'oreiller » .

-Tu veux une explication…désolé, je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner,mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive moi-même.

-Dis donc c'est fini depuislongtemps l'adolescence, tu as passé l'âge.

-Tu me donnes quel âge ?

-Mmh, je dirais bien 25 ou 26.

-Je n'en ai que 20.

-Attends j'suis plus vieille que toi ?!

Seulement de quelques mois, on est né la même année.

-C'est fou quand même ! T'as la tête d'un homme qui a du vécu. C'est vrai que maintenant, je me souviens, tes traits étaient beaucoup moins marqué la première fois et tu n'as pratiquement pas changé…

-… Ta peau, elle était douce mais marquée par les coups. Tu étais frêle, menue. Tu pleurais mais tu ne faisais aucun bruit.

- C'est gênant, arrête… Finalement, j'avais raison, tu as un bon fond !

-Tu veux une récompense pour avoir dit ça ? Ca fait trois ans et depuis j'ai changé !

-Je veux bien la récompense.

-Après c'est moi le pervers.

-Je suis juste gourmande, j'ai le droit nan ?

Chose du, chose faite, il se retourna et embrassa progressivement le long de son cou. Sakura, se régala alors elle en redemanda encore plus en lui offrant ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa d'un sobre baisé, et en finit ainsi. Ce n'était qu'une simple récompense après tout.

-Raconte-moi l'histoire de ton tatouage.

-Dans ma famille, on fait souvent allusion aux loups, surtout chez les prénoms de la descendance mâle. Il y a 2 ans, j'ai reçu un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

-C'est pour ça ta cicatrice sur le torse !

-Oui. Comme tu vois, j'y ai survécu et les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai voulu ce tatouage. C'est à cause d'une légende sur ma famille.

-Ta cicatrice semble s'être mal cicatrisée, pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai, j'ai du me battre après qu'on m'est soigné et ça m'a pas arrangé. A ton tour.

-Quoi à mon tour ?

-Tu m'as posé une question à mon tour de t'en poser une. Pourquoi tu souris alors que tes yeux disent le contraire ?

-Pardon ! Tu insinues quoi ?

-Comment arrives-tu à sourire alors que tu es triste ? Ca se voit.

-Je ne suis pas triste, juste fatiguée, seulement ça.

-Ne mens pas, ça se voit ça aussi. Soit tu me dis ce qu'il y a, soit tu me le caches jusqu'à ce que je le découvre moi-même.

-Si je comprends bien dans les deux cas, tu finis toujours par avoir ce que tu veux.

-Vu sous cet angle…oui

-Aujourd'hui, il y a 5 an, je rentrais chez moi et j'ai retrouvé mon frère et mes parents morts.

-Tu veux y aller ? Sur leurs tombes

-Non(rire) je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de leurimposerma vision. Avec mon gagne pain(rire), j'ai trop honte.

-Malgré tes airs de grande femme forte, tu n'es qu'une sale gamine.

-Merci pour ces mots réconfortants, ça me touche beaucoup…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que : tu as le droit de pleurer, de ne pas te sentir bien, de râler, pas trop souvent quand même. Tu as le droit de faire comme les autres.

-Shaolan…merci.

Ils passèrent une agréable journée, riant tous les deux car ils s'étaient acceptés l'un l'autre, et surtout ils avaient baisséleur garde malgré que leur cœur soit quand même à l'abri derrière une sorte de mur de glace impénétrable. Le soleil, qui avait veillé sur eux jusque là, s'effaça afin de donner place à la lune, qui devait veiller, à son tour, sur leurs songes.

-Tu veux bien venir te coucher !

-Il me reste du boulot, j'ai pris du retard

-Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Avoir passer une aussi bonne journée en compagnie d'une femme si futile, mutine, mais charmante, aurait su détourner l'homme droit, avisé -que tu es- de ton but premier ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses, j'aurai plutôt dit qu'une telle sangsue comme toi m'a pourri ma journée et m'a empêché de faire mon travail !

-D'accord, d'accord… aux grands moyens les grands remèdes

Sakura, avait littéralement sauté sur Shaolan, le renversant sur le canapé et laissa la joie à ses mains et à ses lèvres de se poser où bon leur semblaient. Sur ce, Shaolan était complètement… interdit. Il s'attendait à une autre réaction maisloin de là, à celle là ! Dès lors, il repoussa gentiment Sakura, mais celle-ci para le coup, il ne savait comment.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ca se voit nan ? Je fais appelle au dernier recourt, le truc auquel aucun mec ne résiste : le plaisir charnel !

-Tu n'es jamais fatiguée toi ? Je suis si désirable que ça ?

- Ne dispas de bêtises ! Quand tu fais le trottoir en pleine neige, habilléedu strict minimum sur des talons haut, je te jure qu'après tu peuxtoutfaire. Et comme je te le disais, aucun homme, normalement constitué, n'arrive à résister.

-Sakura, laisse moi aller bosser

-Vas-y, j'te retiens pas.

Des lèvres délicates vinrent capturer celles de Shaolan en un baiser des plus ardents pendant que des fines mains caressaient avec envie cet homme. La pression augmentait ainsi que le désir. Sans plus attendre, Shaolan se faisait avoir par le petit manège de Sakura.

-Bah alors, active-toi un peu !

-Et depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ?

-L'heure n'est pas aux questions.

Cette aguicheuse l'avait eu dans ses filets, lui susurrant de belles paroles à la façon d'une sirène. Elle continua de le charmer de ses formes et il se retrouva impuissant devant ce trésor. Finalement, Sakura avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Les femmes sont si cruelles…


	9. 8

_8._

Doucement, les draps froissés, se mirent à se mouvoir dans une sorte de danse. Le toucher était si doux, si bon et ce parfum… Il faisait encore frais ce matin, et se peloter dans des draps était un vrai bonheur. Sakura sortit sa tête de sous la couverture s'étirant d'une bonne nuit réparatrice. Elle avait la forme et se sentait d'une humeur joyeuse. D'un bond, elle sauta du lit, fila sous la douche et en ressortit avec encore plus d'énergie. Ce bout de femme s'affaira dans la cuisine à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle courut dans les escaliers pour aérer les pièces et sauta de nouveau sur le lit pour réveiller son patron. Il détestait ça, elle le savait mais c'était leur rituel pour commencer leur journée. Sakura lui sautait dessus, Shaolan râlait et la journée pouvait enfin commencer.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle s'était incrustée ou plutôt qu'il l'avait forcée à vivre avec lui. Les rancunes, les remarques et autres signes de leur mauvaise fois avaient, comme littéralement, disparus. Même si parfois, les choses se corsaient, l'atmosphère restait, malgré tout, détendue.

Shaolan pointa le bout de son nez dans la cuisine pour se servir un thé Earl Grey. Sakura lui tendit un toast et le regarda manger. Sans même lever les yeux Shaolan la pria de cesser de l'épier dès le matin.

Sakura : Ne fais pas ton ronchon ! Bien dormi ?

Shaolan : La même question tous les matins et toujours la même réponse. Je ne dors jamais !

Sakura : Réponds-moi franchement, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?

Shaolan : Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas parler de moi. Et puis, je ne sais pas… J'ai mis un trait d'union entre le boulot et ma vie : mon boulot est devenu ma vie, ma vie est devenue mon boulot. Et toi, pourquoi tu esquives lorsque je veux t'embrasser ?

Sakura : Tu en as plein en réserve des questions embarrassantes ?

Shaolan : Je n'en sais rien, ça dépend. De toute façon tu es mal placée pour dire ça.

Sakura : Embrasser, c'est quelque chose que tu ne fais pas avec n'importe qui.

Shaolan : Je pensais que c'était faire l'amour, mais merci pour le compliment.

Sakura : Grande nouvelle! _Monsieur_ boude parce qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

Shaolan : Ne commence pas à te moquer de moi. Réponds.

Sakura : Essaie juste de comprendre ça : c'est trop… personnel.

Shaolan : Et pourquoi ça ? Tu as connu quelqu'un qui…

Sakura : Je crois avoir répondu à ta question, ça en fait deux là !

            Shaolan savait qu'il avait vu juste. Sakura aurait connu quelqu'un qui l'aurait marqée ou peut-être même blessée suffisamment pour qu'elle ne laisse plus personne s'emparer de ses lèvres. Difficile de croire ceci, lorsqu'on connaissait cela. Cette femme, cette prostituée.

La forçant à en avouer un peu plus, Shaolan sut qu'elle n'avait embrassé qu'un homme. Un seul ! Il conclut que Sakura avait un jugement bien particulier pour cette personne. Sakura trancha la conversation en admettant qu'elle n'acceptait pas d'accomplir cet acte.

Shaolan : Tu te défiles.

Sakura : Tu pousses vraiment les gens à bout !

Shaolan : C'est mon boulot d'obtenir ce que je veux. Qui était-ce ?

            Les nerfs mis à vif, elle chercha à s'occuper pour un tant soit peu se calmer mais sentir le regard importun de Shaolan, sur elle, la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Il ne lâcherait pasle morceau, du moins pas avant qu'elle soit véritablement à bout. Shaolan était bien trop borné, particulièrement, si sont comportement pouvait traduire une certaine importance sur l'attention qu'il portait aux autres, et loin de là, l'idée qu'il puisse laisser croire qu'un être humain avait franchi la barrière de sa sensibilité. Le voir déguster patiemment son thé prouva à Sakura que ce lion ne la laisserait pas filer. Du bout des lèvres, elle lui avoua qu'il y avait un protagoniste derrière toute cette scène.

Shaolan : Tu veux dire que…

Sakura : Oui ! Pas besoin d'en faire un plat maintenant que tu le sais.

            Honteuse, ridicule, gamine…Quoi de plus…peut-être, pathétique... Sûrement…Alors qu'elle fuyait son regard prétextant du linge à étendre ou  à ranger, elle ne savait plus, Sakura se sentit rappeler vers l'arrière…la gravité était bien étrange à part si… Shaolan l'avait rattrapée l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Shaolan : Si je savais qu'un simple baiser avait cet effet là, il y a trois ans, j'en aurais un peu plus profité.

Sakura : Que veux-tu ! Une gamine de 15 ans, qui se fait embrasser pour la première fois, quoi de plus normal que celle-ci s'en souvienne.

            Shaolan trouvait cette situation bien agréable, il la sentait faible et lui tout puissant. Principalement, parce qu'il l'empêchait de s'enfuir en lui bloquant le passage, mais également par le fait qu'elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux sur lui. Oui, c'était jouissif et gratifiant de se sentir en toute puissance devant autrui. Il en était fier. Avoir le dessus. Sauf que là c'était différent ! Oui il était content, très content. Mais…mais il y avait ce « mais » qu'on met lorsque les choses ne coïncident pas. Et pour couronner le tout, il n'était plus sûr de lui…

L'homme d'acier, celui qu'on appelait Monsieur dans les bas quartiers plus qu'un mythe ou une légende, le voilà qui ne redoutait personne. Il se tenait debout face à une femme complètement honteuse et il profitait de la situation pour lui montrer sa force de caractère ?

Sakura : Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien que tu dois être bien content de mes aveux ! Et puis…

Shaolan : Pourquoi tu détournes la tête quand je veux t'embrasser ?

            _Pathétique ! Tu es vraiment pathétique mon vieux franchement…cette question… ! T'es nul ! Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse tant de savoir le pourquoi du comment ? Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux sans demander à personne leur avis, pourquoi tu changerais du tout au tout ? Tu es pathé…_

Sakura : Mais parce que ! La personne que tu embrasseras ce ne sera pas Sakura, mais la fille qui fait son boulot. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous ! Je bosse et toi…tu m'exploites !

Shaolan : Dans ce cas, laisse moi te montrer que j'peux te faire l'amour avec un peu plus de tendresse.

            Loin de là l'idée que cette situation finirait ainsi, Sakura fut interdite par la façon dont Shaolan changeait du tout au tout. Il avait prononcé ces mots délicatement et d'autres encore qu'il murmurait à son oreille d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Surtout, cette manière dont ces mains la caressaient. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux habitudes de cet homme si froid. Sakura perdait pied face à tout cela. Son corps, appelé par le désir, prenait le dessus sur son esprit malgré elle, mais lui revînt des images, des moments, des souvenirs d'il y a trois ans.

            Shaolan la sentit fragile dans ses bras. Il pensa qu'elle s'était résolue, mais ce fut tout autre. Elle lui supplia d'arrêter d'une litanie implorante. Finalement, elle le quitta, s'échappant de ses bras.

Sakura : Quand on embrasse quelqu'un, pour moi, il faut qu'il y ait des sentiments. A défaut de faire l'amour avec la personne que j'aime - il faudrait déjà que je la trouve – je tiens à garder ça au moins pour lui. Même si tu m'as déjà embrassé une première fois, c'est la chose la moins souillée que je puisse lui offrir de moi.

Sakura essayait de sauver les apparences mais ça n'avait aucun effet sur l'homme qui se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Shaolantrouva subitement plus d'intérêt à son thé, qu'à cette conversation. Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne répondit rien et laissa s'installer un lourd silence. Alors, Sakura tenta le tout pour le tout. 

Sakura : Si tu veux, on peut toujours le faire.

Shaolan : Non…nan ça va aller.

Sakura : Ca ne me gène pas. Tu sais, je peux très bien faire en sorte…Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude…

Shaolan : Ca suffit, je t'ai dit non.

            Le front plissé par le mécontentement donnait un air assassin à cet homme. Shaolan para son visage de son masque, et _Monsieur_ reprit le dessus. Sakura, n'avait plus vu ce visage depuis longtemps. Son regard exprimait totalement son étonnement mais aussi sa peur, la peur que lui procurait cet homme qu'elle croyait enfin cerner depuis le temps de leur cohabitation.

            Shaolan se rendit bien vite compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il bafouilla des mots ressemblants à une excuse et prétexta que ses affaires l'attendaient.


	10. 9

_-- Bonjour à vous, j'vous ai pas oublié ! J'vous assure !Je remercie Laura et Kali pour leurs commentaires et les autres lecteurs de continuer de lire. J'espère ne pas vous perdre en cours de route quand même. En tout cas bonne lecture !_

Meumeu-- 

_¤ Résumé du chapitre précédent :__ La relation qu'entretienne Shaolan et Sakura s'affine et devient moins ardu. Les deux colocataires vivent une amitié-amoureuse dont les limites ne sont pas définies. Mais certaines choses ne changent pas : Shaolan reste toujours Monsieur quand la situation se complique et Sakura sera toujours cette ancienne prostituée des bas quartiers - leur dernière dispute en étant le sujet. La réalité ou le jeu. L'une ne préfère pas penser à ce leur relation  représente, l'autre veut une autre approche de leur vie. Complicité complexe, pour personnages au fort caractère. _

_9._

La lumière était encore allumée dans le dernier appartement de l'immeuble, malgré l'heure avancée de cette nuit. Et personne n'aurait cru que l'un comme l'autre aurait accepté si vite ce qui s'en suit :

-Bonsoir.

-Assieds-toi, j'ai préparé le dîner. Laisse-moi juste le temps de te servir.

Cette semaine, le travail accaparait cet homme d'affaires. Rentrer tard pour partir tôt. Juste le temps de se servir un café à défaut d'un thé qui ne le maintenait plus assez éveillé. Sakura se sentait fautive de ce changement. Même si elle se doutait qu'avant son arrivée la vie du jeune homme devait ressembler à ceci. Elle ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que leur dernière querelle avait poussé Shaolan à reprendre ce train de vie. A plusieurs tentatives, elle avait espéré faire la paix mais rien de concluant. Shaolan jouait ce rôle qui le réconfortait dans son amour propre, celui de _Monsieur_. _Monsieur_ qui se détachait de tout et sans aucune racine. _Monsieur_ qui ne laissait plus de place à Shaolan.

Bien décidée à lui faire voir la vie autrement, Sakura avait concocté toute la journée un repas qui le forcerait à rester au moins manger avec elle ce soir. C'était ainsi, et non autrement. Ce soir, elle obtiendrait de lui ce qu'elle désirait. Et Shaolan, qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir d'aussi bonne humeur, se laissa emporter par cette ambiance bonne enfant. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il fut attablé avec un verre de vin dans une main, ses baguettes dans l'autre.

-Tiens, voilà le dessert, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Commence sans moi, j'arrive.

Au cours du dîner, Shaolan but les paroles de Sakura répondant brièvement par des « oui » ou des « non » et de maigres sourires. _Peu enthousiaste._ Le temps que ce bout de femme s'éclipse, son esprit vagabonda sur cette semaine démente. Finalement, il comprit pourquoi elle avait opéré toute cette mise en scène. Sakura était charmante. Un bon repas et un peu de vin…que demande le peuple ?

-Tu ne trouves pas ça à ton goût ? Tu ne dis rien depuis le début du repas. J'avoue que j'suis pas un cordon bleu mais si le repas n'est pas à ton goût, tu n'es pas...

-Si, c'est très bon. Je suis juste… pensif.

            Pour la première fois depuis le début du dîner, Shaolan se décida à lui offrir un « vrai » sourire. Sakura avait réussi. En somme, elle le connaissait.

Mais Shaolan tenait sa fourchette la main crispée. Les yeux rivés sur son assiette.  L'idée était que tout change en cet instant. A partir de maintenant tout devait basculer.  Chaud/Froid. Moelleux au chocolat, crème anglaise et une boule de glace. Par dépit, il finit par avoir le sourire au bout des lèvres. Il compara leur situation à ce fabuleux dessert…

_- _Si t'as fini, je t'ai fait couler un bain. Tu peux y aller pendant ce temps je m'occupe de la vaisselle.

Sakura reprit les assiettes vides. Son plan de refaire trouver la parole à Shaolan commençait à porter ses fruits. Du moins il n'avait pas esquivé cette soirée. Mais Sakura aurait du se demander quel impact cela aurait causé sur lui, sur cet homme.

Shaolan se faufila derrière son dos et glissa sa paume sur sa hanche. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La jeune femme fit un bond de stupeur. Il fut déçu, de lui-même, de l'avoir effrayé mais n'abandonna pas.

- Shaolan tu m'as fait peur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec ton bain ?

- Nan…Je sais que tu as fait tout ça pour te faire pardonner d'une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas responsable.

-Aussi étrange que ça puisse l'être, je n'aime pas que tu me fasses la tête.

- Je peux te demander un service ?

-Oui, vas-y. De toute façon, je suis ici pour ça.

            _Encore ! Elle n'oubliera donc jamais …_

- Efface de ta mémoire la Sakura du passé et viens prendre ton bain avec moi.

- Tu sais très bien que ça ne sera jamais possible.

L'un face à l'autre, dans la salle de bains, les yeux de Shaolan redessinaient les courbes de Sakura, cherchant dans sa mémoire la sensation de cette peau délicate. Ses mains cherchèrent le contact de la peau, se faisant plus pressantes, plus désireuses à chaque passage. Il l'obligea à s'avancer vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle devienne prisonnière dans l'espace de ses bras. L'air devenait chaud - sa paume de main traça le contour de son sein - la respiration était saccadée – les vêtements n'étaient plus que gène – les mots difficiles à prononcer. De ses lèvres, elle laissa traîner ses baisers sur son cou. Il mourrait… _Non pas ce soir._ Les vêtements à terre, ils s'immergèrent, calmant leurs ardeurs.

- L'eau est froide, conclut Shaolan.

- Non, j'ai pas envie, retorqua Sakura.

Regarde le bout de tes doigts. Allez, viens.

S'il te plait, tu veux bien…

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie. Shaolan s'empressa de sortir de l'eau pour répondre, oubliant complètement Sakura. Cette dernière préféra s'enfoncer dans l'eau un temps. Le temps d'oublier ce retournement de situation.

- Vas-y, comme tu l'as dit au téléphone, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de toi une minute. Allez, de toute façon j'ai la vaisselle à terminer.

Dans un face-à-face, leurs yeux se murmuraient des choses que leurs lèvres ne s'avoueraient jamais.

Shaolan se rhabilla avec hâte, chopa ses clés puis se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, la porte entrebâillée. Il revînt sur ses pas… il lui manquait quelque chose. Son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans la salle de bains. Bien sûr. Il fit le chemin inverse vers la porte puis la claqua.

Esseulée dans ces bulles de savons, Sakura soupira et se décida enfin à sortir de l'eau. _Faux espoirs_. Décidément, d'un coup, il faisait bien froid. Cette femme sortit de l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette.

- Eriol,… oui c'est moi…ce soir, débrouillez-vous sans moi.

Il n'était pas reparti comme il aurait du le faire. Shaolan était à la porte de la salle de bains avec un sourire malicieux. Alors que Sakura réalisait tout juste, elle se jeta sur lui, dans ses bras.

- Je te déteste, lui avoua-t-elle.

- J'ai fait une erreur, je ne la referais pas deux fois.

Ils reprirent ce jeu de séduction : Shaolan déposa sa main sur sa hanche recouverte par cette serviette qu'il pressa pour retrouver le contact charnel qu'il avait eu auparavant. Sakura se laissa encore une fois charmée, pressant son corps tout contre le sien. _ Pas ce soir._

Dans le lit, Shaolan avait sa tête nichée au creux des seins de Sakura, qui elle, l'enlaçait tendrement tout en laissant ses mains parcourir les cheveux de Shaolan, comme une mère touchant son ventre rond.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu te serais comportée comme la fille que tu ne veux pas être.

- Tu esquives. Tu me parles de moi, mais toi ? Tu en avais envie.

- Je crois que tous hommes normalement constitués en auraient eu envie, mais pas tous serait passé aux actes dans une situation pareille.

- Merci, de me voir autrement que comme un objet.

Les mains devenaient moins actives, les gestes plus hasardeux, jusqu'à ce que les muscles se sentent engourdis, jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits s'envolent dans la nuit… 

-- Et voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et serait nombreux à me donner votre avie. Je profite de ce moment aussi pour remercier Loser

A bientôt                                                                                                       Meumeu--


	11. 10

_Salut, je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais j'espère me faire pardonner, en vous proposant un chapitre de taille moyenne en tout cas plus long que ce que j'écris d'habitude! Bonne lecture à vous et merci de lire Meumeu..._

_10. _

J'avais froid pourtant j'étais sous les draps, mais j'avais terriblement froid. Gardant les yeux à l'abri de la lumière, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, histoire de me tenir chaud… Là, le déclic. L'instant où vous vous demandez, où vous êtes, qu'est ce que vous faites et si vous n'avez pas déraper…Pour résumé, c'était ça. J'étais perdu ! Ce perdre chez soi c'est quand même le comble de l'ironie. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais seul dans la pièce et c'était tant mieux. Je sortis de sous la couette. Il n'y avait vraiment pas un bruit. L'heure, 11h 58. Pff, pas vraiment l'heure que j'espérais, il faudra faire en conséquence me morigénais-je. Retour du déclic. Deux en un lapse de temps très court, c'était quand même trop…Mais qu'est ce que je faisais à me cacher moi ? Très bonne question ! Je suis chez moi, certes pas dans ma chambre, mais chez moi ! Et j'ai…Oui, j'ai dormi…certes, pas dans ma chambre ! A croire que j'ai honte d'avoir fait comme tout le monde ! Dormir n'est pas un crime…on peut dire que j'ai fait pire que ça…Sakura n'est pas dans sa chambre… Oui, je suis bien seul. Elle doit certainement être dans la cuisine, ça semblerait logique pour l'heure.

Sur cette ultime conviction Shaolan alla se changer pour se rendre un peu plus présentable. Son air débraillé semblait trop supposer qu'il avait profité d'une nuit de sommeil. Et malgré le fait qu'il se soit un peu plus rapprocher de Sakura, il voulait avoir la maîtrise de la situation. C'était ainsi qu'il avait vécu ses dernières années, et Sakura bouleversait peu à peu ce qui semblait être son quotidien. Après tout, il avait besoin d'elle…Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Tu as bien dormi ?

Shaolan : Mmh…oui.

Sakura : Tu ne serais pas un peu grognon toi ? En même temps, ça fait une éternité que tu n'as pas dormi.

Shaolan : Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation.

Sakura : Cela fait si longtemps que l'on vit sous le même toit ?

La fatigue avait gagné Shaolan. Etrange phénomène, il venait de se lever, il s'appuya sur le plan de travail, une fois avoir préparer son café. Il devait partir pour l'agence et le fait qu'il ne fût pas là des la première heure de la matinée sous-entendait qu'il allait passer sa nuit dans des locaux ternes des murs en béton de l'entreprise familiale. Ca ne le réjouissait pas plus que ça. D'ailleurs, il se mit à chercher son portable des yeux, il lui semblait l'avoir laisser traîner ici hier dans la soirée. Sakura, qui s'activait à préparer quelque chose pour le déjeuner, répondit à sa question muette.

Sakura : Ton téléphone est sur le bar. Il a sonné plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas voulu y répondre.

Se remémorant une scène assez violente qu'il avait eu avec Sakura justement à propos de son téléphone, il ne trouva rien à lui redire et hocha simplement la tête en signe de contentement. Il avait six appels en absence. Et voici le septième qui sonna dans sa main.

Shaolan : Oui…Je sais…Nan… Oui… Donne moi 10 minutes…Rien , je suis fatigué…Nan, il n'y a pas de soucis…J'arrive.

Buvant son café d'une traite, Shaolan posa sa tasse dans levier et choppa ses clés. Il se retourna et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua avec attention que la table était mise et que Sakura posa le plat sur la table. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, surtout quoi dire. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser et encore moins de justifier ses actes. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et personne n'avait jamais rien eu à y redire. Mais les intentions de Sakura ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire…Il se serait plu à rester chez lui cette journée. Alors Sakura lui adressa un simple sourire sans aucune rancune.

Sakura : Il voudrait mieux que tu partes, je crois qu'on t'attend. Ne force pas trop tu m'as l'air fatigué aujourd'hui.

Shaolan : Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir.

Sakura : Je sais, je comprends.

Elle s'installa à table et feinta le dénie de son absence. Son intrusion dans la vie de Shaolan ne pouvait pas lui donner le droit d'en demander plus. Mais elle se reprit, ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait la démarche de chambouler leurs vies ! Peu importe, les choses sont se quelles sont et c'est tout. Et contre toute attente, l'étau des mains de Shaolan se posèrent délicatement sur son visage et le jeune homme l'embrassa sur la joue. Lorsque Sakura se ressaisit, il avait déjà filé comme un courant d'air.

Décidément, il est bien enthousiaste celui-là. Mais…j'ai des doutes au sujet de ses véritables intentions. C'est un malfrat et mentir ne doit rien lui coûter…Mais il m'a déjà prouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mentir pour se faire respecter des autres. Et puis, il est devenu moins agressif dans ses gestes et ses paroles. Je dirais même qu'il est devenu plus sensible. Dire que sa sinistre facette de « Monsieur » ait disparu, serait un peu trop exagéré, mais on peut dire qu'il est devenu un peu plus sociable c'est dernier temps. Du moins avec moi…Je me demande bien à quoi ressemblent ses employés…Ils doivent être aussi glauques que lui, armés jusqu'aux dents et pleins de cicatrices. Ah, ma pauvre Sakura tu divagues vraiment…

Sakura se leva et débarrassa la table…L'idée de manger seule ne l'avait pas vraiment plu et pour ce soir, il resterait assez de poulet frit et de riz pour eux deux…Si, bien sur, Shaolan n'avait pas déjà mangé avant de rentrer de son travail. L'envie de sortir s'imposa à Sakura. Il faisait bon dehors et cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas exposée aux rayons du soleil dans les rues de la ville bondait par ses habitants. Rangeant la vaisselle à sa place, elle grimpa au premier étage pour se changer.

L'idée de porter une jupe la tentait bien mais il ne faisait décemment pas assez chaud pour cela. L'époque ou elle descendait le long de sa rue en tenue affriolante lui paraissait bien loin. Avant, elle ne lésinait pas sur les moyens par toutes les saisons pour se vendre. Il fallait qu'elle gagne sa vie après tout…C'était ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, elle se contenta d'un bermuda gris et d'un haut à col bateau en plus de ses petites bottines noires. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui appris que ses cheveux devaient, quand même, être domptés avant de sortir et qu'un coup de crayon ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Une fois fait, la jeune femme récupéra sa veste, les clés et descendit dans la rue en direction du métro.

A peine arrivait dans son bureau que Shaolan fut attaqué par des coups de téléphone et des dossiers à finir pour la réunion qu'il devait avoir lieu dans le courant de la journée. Il avait du mal à suivre le rythme, il était épuisé et quelques fois, des vertiges le menaçaient. Oui, il se sentait affreusement mal et malade. Il aurait du rentrer chez lui dès maintenant, mais son absence prolonger ne serait vraiment pas bénéfique pour la société. Il devait se conserver tout en gardant son attitude normalement, cependant ce n'était pas sans compter sur ses acolytes qu'il arriverait à tenir toute la journée. Meilin, sa pipelette de cousine, allait l'assommer à coup sur d'anecdotes toutes les unes plus inutiles que les autres. Quant à Tomoyo, comment allait-il échapper à ses réflexions sur son attitude… Et le plus redoutable des trois Eriol, l'extralucide qui au premier coup d'œil aurait détectait la moindre faille dans sa prestance… Sans était fini de lui, avant même que la partie est commencée !

Shaolan sentait venir la migraine et pour se soulager, il inclina son fauteuil vers l'arrière en même temps qu'il bascula sa tête vers la même direction. Une fois fait, il pinça le haut de son nez de sa main gauche et soupira…Ce rituel n'était en rien efficace mais il le pensait. Il se savait ridicule, mais du moment qu'il croyait se sentir mieux c'était suffisant. Et sur cette pensée il se remit à travailler et à finir de vérifier ses dossiers.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, deux commères conversèrent sur le retard de Shaolan ce matin. Elles étaient dans le secret qu'une jeune femme logée chez Shaolan. Ce dernier avait dévoilé ce détail de façon nonchalante après qu'elles aient retrouvé sur lui un cheveu long.

Comme à leur habitude Meilin et Tomoyo en avaient conclu qu'une simplette s'était laissée séduire par le sans cœur qu'était le leader ! Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, elles retrouvèrent de longs filaments bruns…Il était impossible, non, inconcevable que Shaolan puisse « sortir » avec la même personne plus de trois fois, et encore moins qu'il s'en soit enticher. Invraisemblable ! Alors de but en blanc, Meilin était allée le voir pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. Sans aucune gêne, il lui avoua qu'effectivement, dernièrement il ne vivait pas seul ! Sous l'étonnement, Meilin n'avait pu retenir sa question de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et encore une fois, dans son aisance habituelle, Shaolan lâcha le nom. De ceci, elle en avait déduit que cette miraculée japonaise devait être tout sauf sensible…Sinon depuis longtemps, elle aurait quitté la vie qu'elle menait avec Shaolan.

La matinée c'était passé ainsi, tout le monde faisait acte de présence à son poste, le maître des lieux était en retard depuis près de trois heures. Evidemment, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas être derrière son bureau ou bien même de prévenir pour dix minutes de retard. Alors quand la matinée s'acheva pour laisser place à la pause déjeuner, Tomoyo, Eriol et Meilin s'étaient réunis autours d'une table pour déblatérer sur le manque de rigueur de leur très adorable patron. Chacun leur tour, ils l'avaient appelé, espérant qu'il décrocherait, mais il n'en fut rien. Jusqu'à ce que…Jusqu'à ce qu'Eriol ait le coup de chance de l'avoir après une tonalité. Depuis ce coup de téléphone et l'arrivée du leader dans les locaux, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas arrêté de cancaner. C'était bien plus fort qu'elles, comment résister à la tentation de jubiler face au changement de comportement, certes minime, mais bien réel de Shaolan ? Mais elles étaient encore bien loin de la réalité. Sakura était tout sauf la personne quelle imaginait.

Le rythme effréné de la journée éreinta Shaolan bien plus vite que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. Les vertiges étaient plus nombreux et plus long qu'au début de l'après midi…Il se sentait barbouiller, et par conséquent, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, ce qui lui joua des tours. Eriol avait eu le coup d'œil comme le leader l'avait pressenti. Il lui demanda de faire aucun commentaire à ce sujet et de continuer son boulot. Eriol ne prit pas la mouche mais le gratifia d'un sourire. Il viendrait le temps où Shaolan capitulera. Et ce moment là, Eriol serait là. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais pour l'instant, comme il lui avait été demandé, il se passa de commentaires.

Plus la journée passait et plus Shaolan montrait des signes de faiblesses : de temps à autres il fronçait les sourcils sur, normalement, un visage impassible. De plus, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer et des goûtes de sueurs perlaient sur ses tempes quand il ne s'empressait pas de les essuyer. L'instant attendu arriva après la réunion. Une fois que la salle se vida Shaolan tenta de se relever mais de nouveau un vertige plus intense le prit et il eut à peine le temps de s'appuyer contre la table qu'il s'écroula à même le sol. Eriol qui était le seul à être resté dans la salle afin de veiller sur lui, se précipita à son chevet empreint à l'angoisse…Finalement, il aurait du insister pour l'éconduire chez lui. Il hésita à appeler une ambulance tout en sortant son cellulaire.

Eriol : Tomoyo rejoint moi le plus vite possible dans la salle B et dit à Meilin d'apporter de la glace.

Shaolan ouvrit à demi les yeux, lui exprimant son mécontentement de lier tant de personne à cet incident. En toute circonstance, Shaolan Li, _Monsieur_ , savait rester digne. C'était plutôt sa condition sociale que son expérience personnelle qui lui avait appris. Et il restait fidèle à lui-même quand il tenta de se relever seul. Son hardiesse lui fit défaut alors Eriol l'aida avec le sourire, à se lever de terre.

Shaolan : Ne me sourit pas comme ça. Tu sais très bien que ça m'agace.

Eriol : Dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Sachant où Eriol voulait en venir il préféra couper cours à toutes sortes de sous-entendu possible en lui répondant sèchement que son état n'avait rien avoir avec son absence d'un peu plutôt et qu'il ne devait se justifier auprès de personne pour ça.

Eriol : Il est rare que tu sois malade. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. On s'occupera du reste.

Tomoyo : Que se passe-t-il ? Shaolan, tu es pâle !

Meilin : Je me disais bien qu'il avait une tête bizarre…Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était malade.

Shaolan : S'il te plait, épargne-moi tes commentaires.

Eriol : Il est préférable qu'on te ramène chez toi.

Tomoyo : J'vais chercher la voiture.

Dans cette organisation anticipée, Shaolan se sentit exclu et privé de sa liberté de décision, son avis était chassé de la conversation. Il essayait pourtant de se faire entendre, se manifestant de monosyllabes et d'exclamations mais il se lançait dans un dialogue de sourd efficacement mis en place par ce qui devait normalement être plus que des collègues de travail, ses amis.

Après quelques minutes de routes, coincé dans les embouteillages, Shaolan capitula pour finalement sombrait dans un sommeil profond, pendant lequel Meilin assise au côté de son cousin tandis que Tomoyo à celui d'Eriol qui se trouvait au volant, en profita pour relancer le dialogue.

Meilin : Maintenant que j'y pense, ça va faire…la troisième fois qu'on va chez Shaolan !

Tomoyo : C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire l'hôte…Quand on se retrouve, c'est plutôt à la maison principale.

Meilin : Je trouve que tu es plutôt gentil…Dis tout simplement qu'il a tellement peur qu'on chamboule sa petite vie ordonnée qu'il préfère nous tenir éloigné de son appartement!

Eriol : Ton point de vue est toujours aussi tranché.

Meilin : Ose me dire que tu ne penses pas la même chose !

Eriol : De même que tu n'espères pas voir la fameuse colocataire de Shaolan ?

Meilin : Je n'ai rien à cacher ! Si je suis là, c'est bien pour ça, car je te rappelle que si mon très cher cousin venait à quitter ce monde, j'ai de grande chance de prendre sa succession à la tête de l'entreprise Li.

Tomoyo : Je te savais sournoise, mais contre ta propre famille…

Meilin : Ne joue pas ta jeune fille prude…Je sais que derrière ce visage d'ange, se cache une femme bien pire que moi !

Tomoyo : Je suis bien dessus que tu me vois comme ça, mais je ne serais jamais à la tête d'une entreprise. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pris la place de ma mère…Mais le rôle de second me suffit largement. De ce poste, je pense qu'on a plus de pouvoir. Tu devrais plutôt te méfier d'Eriol plus que de moi.

Eriol : Les filles ne me mêlaient pas à vos divagations. Shaolan n'est que malade. De toute manière, nous arrivons.

Leur apparition fut marquée : la voiture était garée sur le bas côté de l'immeuble et tous trois en sortirent avec une fulgurante aisance et élégance. Cela paraissait décaler par rapport au décor et à ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Alors que les demoiselles ouvraient la marche, Eriol soutenait Shaolan pour l'aider à avancer. Les jeunes femmes attendirent quelques instant que les deux autres les rejoignent pour accéder à l'ascenseur. L'immeuble, un peu british, ne montrait aucun signe de richesse. Il avait juste pour qualité sa proximité du centre ville…Il était, si on pouvait le classifier ainsi de, classique. Ce n'était pas les moyens qu'il manquait à Shaolan de payer un bel appartement ou une maison dans un quartier résidentiel. Il avait souhaité tout simplement vivre décemment dans la ville c'est pourquoi l'espace qu'il louait était étrangement grand. Au rez-de-chaussée, à la troisième porte sur la gauche, ce trouvait l'appartement que louait Shaolan.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura descendait du premier étage pour se reposer de sa journée marche intensive. Comme souhaité, elle s'était changée les idées et avait pu profiter de quelques bonnes occasions de dépenser son argent. Installée sur le canapé, elle lança un CD au hasard à l'aide la télécommande disposait sur la table basse.

La clé tourna dans la serrure suivit d'une voix inconnue qui en appelait d'autres au-delà de l'entrée. Il n'était jamais arrivé que Shaolan ramène une femme à l'appartement…Elle pouvait en témoigner car Sakura passait le plus clair de son temps dans les mur de l'appartement. Une fois son étonnement passé, Sakura chercha une constance à se donner. Elle ne savait vraiment trop quoi faire. Alors il lui sembla judicieux de s'effacer et de rester silencieusement dans son coin, tout en espérant passer inaperçu. Mais il en fut autrement, une jeune femme, à la chevelure de jais et au tailleur harmonieusement tiré aux quatre épingles, l'aborda de manière démonstrative.

Meilin : Salut, c'est toi Sakura ! A vrai dire ça ne peut être que toi. Bon, on te ramène Shaolan. Bah, où ont-ils bien pu passer ? Eriol, Tomoyo, c'est quand vous voulez. Où sont donc passées mes manières, je me présente : Meilin Li, cousine et amie de Shaolan.

Perdue dans cette atmosphère saturée en parfum et en poudre, la jeune femme resta sciée sur place à fixer se dérouler la scène devant le sourire amusé de Meilin qui profitait largement de la situation pour passer au crible une Sakura désemparée. Comme attendu, surgirent du petit escalier qui amenait à l'extérieur, Tomoyo, suivit de près par Eriol et Shaolan, qui semblait baigner dans un état léthargique.

Tomoyo : Bonjour ! Sakura je présume, moi c'est Tomoyo une amie de Shaolan et voici Eriol, qui a un lien de parenté avec Meilin et par conséquent à la personne qui est suspendu à son bras.

Eriol : Où dois-je le poser ?

Sakura : Euh…je te montre la chambre.

Etranges personnages. Tous si différents, pourtant une même aura les enveloppait. Personne ne pouvait douter de leur amitié, elle était bien trop flagrante pour être ignoré. Mais ce qui perturbé le plus Sakura était le fait que ces trois protagonistes n'aient pas de haute considération pour Shaolan…Enfin Monsieur. Toutes personnes assez proche de lui devaient, comme… respecter un code ! Apparemment, il n'en était pas de même pour ce cercle restreint. Comment un homme aussi austère pouvait entretenir de vrais liens avec une personne ? La question ne s'était jamais posée car il semblait tout à fait logique que la réponse ne soit jamais ! Mais de là à ce qu'il soit plusieurs à entretenir une affinité avec lui, la choqua.

Sakura : Je comprends pourquoi ce matin il avait du mal à se lever.

Meilin : Ca explique tout ! En tout cas, il roupille bien maintenant. Quand je pense que monsieur ne voulait pas rentrer sous prétexte d'un soit disant petit malaise !

Tomoyo : Il avait surtout peur qu'on saccage tout chez lui.

Meilin : Pas très commode le cousin, t'as vu !

Tomoyo : Il n'aime pas trop les changements. De même que c'est un homme très organisé, mais il sait être gentil.

Eriol : Laissons le dormir.

Sous les directives d'Eriol, les séduisantes jeunes femmes quittèrent la chambre du malade pour quitter les lieux. Sakura resta un instant dans la chambre histoire de pouvoir s'organiser par la suite.

Meilin : Elle est sympa pour une japonaise.

Tomoyo : Elle est mignonne.

Eriol : Charmante.

Meilin se retourna complètement face à Eriol alors que Tomoyo laissa juste échapper un petit sourire. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Eriol de se permettre des réflexions sur les conquêtes de Shaolan.

A peine ces quelques mots entamaient que Sakura descendit les rejoindre. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle leur proposa de rester pour boire un verre avant de repartir afin de les remercier pour le service rendu à Shaolan. Meilin ne se cacha pour poser des questions à Sakura. Cette dernière y répondit avec essence. Elle avait vécu assez longtemps dans des quartiers malfamés pour savoir tourner une situation à son avantage. Sa personnalité vulgaire en moins. Mais elle remarqua que s'il y avait une personne à séduire de ses mots ce n'était pas Meilin ou bien Tomoyo, qui participait à cette inquisition, mais plutôt cet homme qui l'épiait au-dessus de ses lunettes semi-rondes. Son regard bleuté était plus insondable que celui des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient. Eriol parlait peu, signe de son détachement à la situation. Il analysait tous ses faits et gestes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, où Sakura n'était pas accablé par Meilin, elle comprit pourquoi Shaolan s'était entouré de cette mystérieuse personne.

Shaolan : Vous ? Sortez de chez moi !

Sakura : Ils t'ont ramené.

Shaolan : Tout de suite, maintenant !

Shaolan venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Le teint pâle pourtant énervé, de sa voix tonitruante il protesta contre ses amis. Sakura se demandait s'il accepterait son insolence devant des personnes qui lui était proche, car elle n'avait qu'une envie, faire taire la véhémence de Shaolan alors qu'il aurait du exprimer de la gratitude pour des personnes qui l'avait aidé, lui.

Eriol : Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontrer mademoiselle (sourire charmeur). Shaolan.

Meilin : Arrête de faire ton joli cœur toi. Bon, à une prochaine. Salut cousin.

Tomoyo : Il va falloir qu'on se parle toutes les deux. A bientôt Shaolan.

Sur des promesses de se retrouver un autre jour dans d'autre circonstance, Sakura ferma la porte derrière eux. L'air contrarié, elle rangea la théière et son set de tasses après avoir soigneusement laver le tout. De la cuisine Sakura lança à Shaolan, qui s'était installé dans le salon une remarque sur son comportement ingrat.

Shaolan : Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Sholan : Ils avaient leur raison et c'était toi.

Shaolan : Ils ont surtout profité de la situation.

Il déplaisait à Sakura que Shaolan la prenne pour une idiote. L'évidence était flagrante que Meilin, Tomoyo et Eriol avaient profité de cette opportunité pour la rencontrer. D'ailleurs, il lui vint bien tard à l'esprit que Shaolan ait pu leur dire sa vraie situation ici et son « véritable » métier d'hôtesse de chambre si on pouvait dire. Piquée au vif, elle l'asséna d'une critique.

Sakura : Cela ne m'étonne de personne de ton entourage de vouloir profiter de la situation. Dommage que tu ne sois arrivé trop tôt, je suis sure qu'on aurait pu s'amuser tous les quatre.

Shaolan ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement entre ce qu'elle venait de dire et son allusion. De son visage marqué par la souffrance, il réussit, malgré tout, à lui perfaire un sourire dont il avait le secret. Il prit sans aucune reconnaissance le verre d'eau et les cachets que lui tendait Sakura et lui riposta.

Shaolan : Tu te fais des illusions. Ne te crois pas si importante au point que je raconte ce que tu fais dans mon appartement à mes collègues de travail. Tu es ici pour mon plaisir et les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que l'on fait tous les deux.

A ces paroles , Shaolan tendit sa main vers elle. Sakura hésita. Un pas en avant pour trois en arrière. Ce matin il avait fait preuve d'affection envers elle, et à cet instant il semblait reprendre sa position de maître sur elle. Que cherchait-il à évoquer chez elle ? Shaolan vit son trouble alors il l'a saisit vivement par le bras échappant ainsi à un refus. Comme souvent, elle se retrouva sur ses genoux, tandis que lui enfouissait son visage entre ses bras. Il avait chaud, sûrement la fièvre qui le prenait. Doucement, Sakura commença à glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, son dos, ses cheveux…Et tendrement, elle fit basculer la tête du jeune homme pour que sa joue puisse se coller contre la sienne. Ce moment parut pour Shaolan comme l'ivresse d'une soirée dans un bar. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent.

Sakura : Je devrais appeler un médecin.

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais me reposer et ça passera tout seul.

Sakura : Dans ce cas, retourne à l'étage te coucher. Ton énervement a augmenté ta fièvre.

Shaolan suivit les directives de Sakura s'en broncher. A quoi bon lorsqu'on était dans un piteux état… Dans la nuit, la situation évolua de façon négative : Shaolan faisait une poussée de fièvre. Sakura, qui veillait sur son état de santé, se laissa déborder par les événements. Les lingettes ne fonctionnaient pas et il ne pouvait pas reprendre de cacher avant les deux prochaines heures…C'est alors que lui vint une idée, certes ridicule mais au point ou elle en était autant tout essayer. Elle se retrouva à porter Shaolan jusqu'à la baignoire afin de l'immerger dans un bain à trente sept degrés. Normalement, cela devrait aider Shaolan à se sentir mieux. Celui-ci vaguement conscient, se laissa faire. Sakura n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Elle lui fit quitter ses vêtements et le plongea dans l'eau claire. Par malchance la baignoire était trop spacieuse et il avait tendance à couler. Décidément, Sakura était maudite. Alors faisant de même, elle retira ses vêtements et s'installa derrière lui pour le maintenir à la surface de l'eau. Finalement elle n'était pas si mal positionner. De cette façon, elle pouvait vérifier la température de Shaolan. Et puis, la chaleur corporelle valait mieux que toutes les autres, non ?


	12. 11

Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup…

_11._

Sur la branche en face d'une fenêtre encore close, des oisillons dans leur nid piaillaient espérant que tombe dans leur bec grand ouvert de quoi les faire taire. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre Shaolan se réveillait enfin d'une nuit qui l'avait épuisée. Il se sentait poisseux et moite, mais de là à s'imaginer dans un bain au lieu de son lit…Il se posa un certain nombre de questions. Mais la présence de Sakura tout contre lui, baignant également dans l'eau maintenant froide de la baignoire, expliqua la plus part de ses questions. Il affichait un regard exaspéré, mais se résolut à être convenable. Sakura avait pris soin de lui, à son tour de faire un geste. Il vida la baignoire de son eau en poussant de son pied le bouchon d'un geste habile. Il sortit en premier à la recherche de plusieurs serviettes de bain et du peignoir de Sakura pour lui éviter de glisser bêtement lourdement sur le sol et d'attraper froid à son infirmièégiquement, il balança ses vêtements tremper dans le séchoir et s'essuya prestement avant de se paraît de vêtements secs. Le peignoir de Sakura à la main, il s'arma de délicatesse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Avec assurance, il se déplaça dans l'appartement pour ramener Sakura dans sa chambre. Mais un problème surgit de plein fouet. Evidement, elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas de déshabiller une femme qui le gêner, bien au contraire…Son expérience lui avait appris à faire face à toutes les situations concernent la gente féminine. Mais comme depuis un certain temps, quand cela concernait Sakura tout lui semblait particulier. Il savait quel changement s'opérait en lui, il savait aussi que rien ne servait de lutter contre, sinon cela irait de mal en pis. Au point où il en était, il préférait se laisser guider par ses émotions et ses envies tout en restant conscient de ses actes afin de ne pas se perdre dans la démesure. Mais tout ceci ne répondait pas au problème face auquel il se trouvait en ce moment…Que faire de Sakura ? Certes, il pouvait entreprendre de la déshabiller et répondre de ses actes plus tard avec elle, si l'occasion se présentait – et connaissant assez bien les femmes, il était sur de passer par cette étape – ou la réveiller pour qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même – mais à la façon dont elle dormait, il doutait qu'il arrive à la réveiller un jour. Il n'hésita guère longtemps : la réveiller d'abord, puis dans le cas extrême ou elle restait plonger dans son profond sommeil, il s'appliquerait à la dénuder de ses vêtements trempés. En attendant, il leva une main vers elle puis la stoppa dans le silence de la pièce. Le doute l'étreint une nouvelle fois et il prolongea son geste jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il caressa avec allégresse et douceur. Poursuivant son chemin, il épousa la forme de sa joue avec sa paume et de son pouce il frôla ses lèvres pleines. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait pouvoir faire sortir Sakura de son repos mais son envie était plus forte que la raison. C'est alors que Sakura frissonna tout en gémissant. C'était un rappel à l'ordre, en aucun cas il ne devait perdre ses bons rapports avec elle.

Son visage passa de la décontraction à l'impassibilité en un rien de temps c'est en arborant ce visage qu'il secoua – doucement - Sakura pour mettre fin à son sommeil.

Shaolan : Lève-toi.

Quand elle finit par ouvrir les yeux pour de bon, Shaolan quitta la chambre de Sakura pour retourner dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits la nuit lui avait semblé bien trop courte alors qu'elle repensait à se replonger dans un profond et long sommeil réparateur, sa soirée lui revînt comme une claque à la figure. D'un bon elle se leva et retrouva Shaolan dans la salle de bain en train de récupérer les serviettes humides qui traîner sur le sol. Son empressement lui valut une soudaine migraine et les premiers signes d'une nausée, mais une fois son vertige passait, elle se redressa pour dévisager un Shaolan intrigué. Il allait mieux ! Shaolan lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

Shaolan : Est ce que ça va ?

Sakura : C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

Réalisant les derniers pas qui les éloignés, Sakura posa sa main sur son front et fit de même sur le sien. Elle médita un instant et sourit la seconde d'après, satisfaite.

Sakura : Ta fièvre est tombée. C'est bon signe. T'es encore trempé, assis toi que je te sèche les cheveux.

Shaolan se laissa faire sans broncher. Il s'appuya contre le plan de la salle de bain, penchant la tête vers le bas pour faciliter le travail de Sakura. C'est dernier temps, il avait pris l'habitude de savourer ces instants particuliers, comme celui-ci. Shaolan ferma ses yeux, alors que son corps se tendait par cette envie, cette pulsion. Un frisson parcoura son corps entier.

Sakura : Tu as froid ? Je fais vite, mais qui aurait cru…

Shaolan surprit Sakura lorsqu'il la prit par la taille, lui intimant de se rapprocher afin d'être dans l'étau de ses bras. Shaolan redressa la tête pour capter son regard. La serviette glissa lentement de la tête de Shaolan aux de doigts de Sakura, pour finir sa chute sur le sol tandis que Shaolan, enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Sakura. Son nez effleurait sa clavicule respirant doucement cette odeur de pêche. Ses lèvres effleuraient furtivement sa peau dans ce qui sembla pour Sakura de légers baisés.

Shaolan : Là, je me sens bien.

Oh ! Oh ! Qu'était-il en train de se passer. Avant il ne s'agissait que d'un simple jeu, certes, il n'était pas totalement innocent, mais la tournure des choses laissait croire que ce n'était que le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand. _S'il te plait, Sakura, reprends toi ! Enfin !_

Sakura : Je vais te faire réchauffer du bouillon… Tu dois avoir faim… Je…Je te laisse te changer et tu peux te remettre au lit.

Elle l'avait fuit. A cette instant, Sakura avait fuit Shaolan pour se réfugier dans la cuisine à l'appris de son regard, de ses bras, de ses mains. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ceci, cette sensation qu'elle avait, qu'elle ressentait parfois, plus fréquemment ces derniers jours. C'était proscrit. Dans quoi c'était-elle fourrée ? La réponse ne venait pas ! Il n'y en aurait sûrement pas. Sakura avait failli céder et perdre la dernière chose qu'il lui restait. Elle se laissa glisser le long du réfrigérateur. La situation devenait compliquer si elle ne se décidait pas, elle finirait par tomber amoureuse. Chose impossible pour la vie qu'elle menait puisque dans deux jours, elle reprendrait la vie qu'elle menait : les habitués, l'appartement avec sa tuyauterie qui mériterait de rendre l'âme, les filles, qui à cette heure, devait être déjà en train de râler parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à manger, c'était sa semaine. C'était sa vie, c'était devenu sa vie, sa routine. Ne pas mélanger travail et sentiments les filles lui avaient dit :

_« Dans n'importe quelles situations, ne jamais mais __**jamais**__ mélanger travail et sentiment sinon t'es foutu. Tu ne peux être que déçu car eux, ils ne sont pas là pour ce que tu ressens pour eux- ça tu peux en être sûre - et ce n'est pas à des filles comme nous qu'ils vont passer la bague au doigt »_ Elle devait faire un choix. Mais lequel ?

Sakura : J'espère que tu vas aimer. Fais attention, c'est très chaud.

Shaolan : Assis-toi à côté de moi, ne reste pas debout, plantée là.

Refuser, aurait attiré son attention. Au final, Shaolan aurait décelé son trouble. Et dans le meilleur des cas, elle lui aurait avoué cette sensation étrange, ce sentiment. Dans le pire des cas… Il lui aurait ri au nez. Chassant ses sales idées, elle secoua la tête et s'installa à son côté gauche dans le lit.

Sakura : Est ce que ça te plait ?

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Tentative ratée, Shaolan avait réussi à percer son malaise. Pendant une seconde, Sakura baissa la tête et se retourna pour lui faire face avec un sourire réconfortant.

Sakura : Je m'inquiète pour toi, rien de plus. Je te trouve encore fatigué. Tu devrais dormir.

Shaolan : Ca va te paraître bizarre mais…C'est dernier temps je ne dors pas vraiment et la seule fois où j'ai réussi à m'endormir, c'était quand…après qu'on est fait l'amour et je…tu…

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Shaolan semblait mal à l'aise. Il se débarrassa du plateau et le posa à terre pour mieux faire face à Sakura. Ce que tentait d'expliquer Shaolan, était flou pour Sakura et elle prit son explication comme une invitation à faire ce pourquoi elle devait être là. Elle ne comprenait pas. D'habitude, il ne prenait pas la peine de se donner tant de mal. Ils le faisaient, c'est tout.

Sakura : Parle plus clairement. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire.

Shaolan et Sakura se toisaient du regard et malgré cela, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à saisir l'expression de l'autre. Shaolan finit par froncer les sourcils en signe d'abandon.

Shaolan : Ce n'est pas grave.

Sakura : Si, je veux comprendre ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose, si j'interprète bien, pour t'endormir…Enfin ce que j'ai compris, c'est que tu voulais qu'on remette ça, mais dans ton état, ce serait déconseillé, ta fièvre vient juste de tomber.

Shaolan : Non! Il ne s'agit pas de ça !

Comment pouvait-elle en venir à cette conclusion ? Shaolan serra les points se qui tendit, au final, tout son corps. Sakura comprit qu'elle l'avait véxé, mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait !

Shaolan : Ce que j'aimerai, c'est…Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? Comme la dernière fois…

Sakura s'attentait à tout, bien évidemment de la part de Shaolan Li, sauf à ça ! Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas sa logique mais les ambres de Shaolan, devinrent liquide et d'une chaleur intense tout en défiant les émeraudes de Sakura. C'était un appel à se faire damner. Il était séducteur, il le savait, il en jouait, au détriment de Sakura, qui juste avant c'était promis de ne rien faire d'irrévocable. Elle devait refuser, par principe. Elle savait ce que sa réponse engagerait. Elle devait refuser, c'était son métier qui le voulait. C'était qu'un simple…

Sakura : D'accord…Oui, j'accepte, laisse moi me mettre sous la couverture.

Shaolan : Rapproche toi de moi.

Sakura : C'est bon là ? Si je prends toute la couverture…

D'un seul coup, Shaolan la saisit par les hanches et enroula ses bras autours de sa taille. Il inspira profondément et cala sa tête contre le ventre de Sakura.

Shaolan : Là, comme ça. Enfin, je veux dire qu'on dormais comme ça.

Cette proximité était inconcevable pour une prostituée, mais au lieu de ça, Sakura aurait qualifié cette proximité comme insupportable, car cela l'était ! Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible, se laisser dominait par ses émotions. Irréaliste ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Mieux encore, comment allait être les prochains jours ?!

Sakura :Tu m'as parlé ?

Shaolan : Raconte moi comment était ta vie avant tout ça ? Je veux t'entendre être heureuse.

La situation était de plus en plus étrange et Sakura subissait cette conversation. Comme d'habitude, elle n'en était pas la maîtresse. Elle resta tétanisée par la requête de Shaolan. Sur quel terrain glissant s'engageait-elle ? Lui parlait de sa vie de jeune fille au Japon, à Tomoéda. Les meilleurs moments de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières années… Une famille, des amis, des habitudes…Les siennes ! C'était une évidence, elle n'était pas une matinale, toujours à courir pour rattraper son retard, les gâteaux de son père, l'amour qu'elle portait pour le meilleur ami de son frère, les monstres imaginaires de Toya…Tout ceci s'était effacé en une fois, une seule et une unique : sa rencontre avec l'homme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Celui qui lui avait fait perdre sa dignité, sa force, celui qui l'avait rendu esclave de quelques pavés sur le trottoir. Face à ça, il y avait quelque chose qui grandissait en elle, qui prenait de la place et de son importance. Elle était enchaînée mais ne se débattait pas… Elle poussa un léger soupire et se lança dans un récit, narrant une journée banal passait chez elle, avec son père son frère et les photos de sa mère.

Shaolan : Sakura ?

Sakura : Je suis là, reste couché. Tu as eu des élans de fièvre. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

Shaolan : Non, c'est bon. Je vais prendre un bain.

Sakura : Attends laisse moi te le préparer. J'voudrai pas que tu tournes de l'œil, parce que mine de rien, tu pèses mon gars !

Shaolan : C'est que du muscle, et tu le sais !

Sakura : J'en suis pas si sur que toi, j'ai vu des poignets d'amour.

Shaolan : Mais tu t'es vu ?!

Juste dans le but de l'embêter, elle lui pinça la peau du ventre, et comme attendu il n'y avait rien à prendre. L'atmosphère était détendue au grand bonheur de Sakura. L'attitude de Shaolan, hier, l'avait laissé pantoise un moment, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shaolan remette ça d'aussitôt. Leur jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Shaolan coinça Sakura contre le mur. C'était devenu une habitude en soit, à chaque fois que Shaolan devait parler sérieusement avec Sakura, il se remettait à avoir son regard incandescent et cette dernière se retrouvait engourdi, pourtant bien consciente, voir même consentante…

Shaolan : Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ? Tu pourrais très bien me laisser à mon propre sort après tout je l'ai mérité ! Surtout après la façon dont je t'ai traité…Il y a trois ans et il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça…

Sakura : A quoi bon ressasser le passé et de pleurer encore et toujours ? Il arrive que tu m'exaspères, ou bien même que je sois mélancolique…Mais tu t'en rends compte et fini par te soucier de moi. En plus de ça, tu m'entretiens si je peux dire, alors au final, n'est ce pas moi qui doit te rendre service ?

Son raisonnement surprit Shaolan. Comment pouvait-elle en arriver à cette conclusion. Certes, elle avait raison, il fallait bien aller de l'avant. Lui, il avait bien eu du mal car, encore aujroud'hui il se souvenait de la jeune fille d'il y a trois ans. Il la revoyait les larmes aux yeux sans pour autant ne prononcer un mot, attendant son sort avec son air grave. Elle était forte cette fille d'il y a trois ans. Cependant, elle avait tort, il ne l'entretenait pas, c'était le contraire. Shaolan, le regard rivé dans celui de Sakura, se sentait comme un jeune garçon. Il apprenait, il grandissait… Lui qui avait espérer réparer son erreur du passé…Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège.

Shaolan : T'es pas censée ! Mais je t'aime bien comme ça…

Décidément cette journée, était riche en émotion. Shaolan partager ses sentiments. Il était clair dans ce qu'il disait. Cette élan spontanée les troublaient tout les deux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre des Li d'exposer ainsi leurs sentiments et encore moins à un héritier de marquer sa préférence de cette manière, dans ce contexte, cette position…

Sakura : Tu…as…

Shaolan : Ne répète jamais ce que tu viens d'entendre, sinon…

Sakura : Tu n'as pas besoin de me menacer, je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Shaolan : De toute façon, qui pourrait te croire ?

Sa remarque sonnait creux, comme s'il avait perdu de ça crédibilité en cette instant. Il devenait vulnérable et Shaolan avait l'impression que Sakura arrivait à lire en lui toutes ses souffrances cachées.

Sakura : Shaolan, tu es comme tout le monde, fais de chair et de sang, tu as le droit d'avoir tes faiblesses. Même si tu arrives à en tirer partie, ceux sont toujours des faiblesses.

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour sortir de la salle de bain. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Shaolan rattrapa Sakura pour lui intimer de rester avec lui, la prenant de nouveau dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains contre sa peau, soulevant délicatement son top en dentelle. Ensuite, il s'attaqua à son jean qui épousait ses longue jambes. Tous les deux exaltés dans l'eau chaude.

Shaolan : Demain sera le dernier jour de notre contrat.

Sakura : Oui…C'est passé vite. J'aurai jamais pensé reste en vie plus de deux jours avec le terrifiant Shaolan Li ou, si tu préfères, Monsieur.

Shaolan : Je n'ai rien de terrifiant.

Sakura : Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Est ce que tu te souviens d'un soir où j'ai eu l'audace d'éteindre ton portable ? Sans parler de toutes tes réflexions. Même des poissons seraient terrifier à l'idée d'habiter ici.

Shaolan : Oui, je me souviens…Je n'aimais pas la manière dont tu avais arrivé à prendre ton aise alors que tu n'étais ici que depuis peu. Le lendemain, je m'en voulais de mettre fâché contre toi.

Sakura : Ca explique pourquoi tu avais fait le petit déjeuné !

Shaolan : Il est bon de savoir qu'on est plus obligé de se hurler dessus.

Sakura : Je suis bien d'accord, finalement, on a survécu tout les deux. Tout ça me rend nostalgique…Tu veux pas me faire un câlin ?

Shaolan : Il fallait le dire tout de suite si tu voulais qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller !

Sakura : Je te rappelle que tu es malade. Je parlais d'un vrai câlin : prends moi dans tes bras, sers moi fort, ferme les yeux et prend le temps de respirer.

Shaolan s'exécuta malgré ses réticences. Cette sensation fut agréable. Elle était pratiquement similaire à celle qu'il ressentait quand il dormait près de Sakura, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait un échange. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur joint à ceux de Sakura. Qu'il était bon de se trouver ainsi. Mais il devenait difficile pour lui de ce contenir. Demain elle serait partie et tout reprendrait sa place habituelle. Il devra dire au revoir à ce qu'il commençait à apprécier.

Shaolan : Sakura, regarde moi. Laisse moi t'embrasser.

Sakura : Tu sais très bien ma réponse. Il vaut mieux en rester là. On était parti pour ne plus se facher.

Shaolan : …Je vais dans mon bureau.

Sakura : Shaolan, ne le prend pas comme çà !

Shaolan : Comme quoi ?

Sakura : Tu sais très bien qu je ne veux pas, alors tu essaies d'obtenir ce que tu ne peux avoir !

Shaolan : Tu crois sérieusement… J'vais faire un tours.

Shaolan avait fuit l'appartement sans même laisser le temps à Sakura de réagir. Ses clés de voiture n'étaient plus là. L'inquiétude rongeait Sakura. Shaolan n'était pas tout à fait rétablie cette après-midi il avait encore eut de la fièvre. Décidément, jusqu'au bout, il la tourmenterait.

Il était près de 23heures, quand Shaolan daigna réapparaître. Sakura se précipita dans l'entrée et dévala les quelques marches qui la séparer de la porte.

Sakura : Tu es enfin rentrée !

Shaolan : Oui, j'habite quand même ici

Sakura : J'te te rappelle que tu es encore malade.

Shaolan : Calme toi, rapproche toi, sers moi fort, ferme les yeux, prends le temps de respirer.

Sakura : C'est le seul moyen que tu trouves pour te faire excuser ?

Shaolan : C'est que tu commences à connaître mes manies et tu finiras peut-être par ne plus vouloir partir.

Shaolan avait lancé cette remarque dans le but de voir la réaction de Sakura, c'était évident et la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner serait déterminante sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. C'était quand même jouer gros sur une simple phrase qui s'apparentait à une question. Shaolan ne pouvait pas être sure qu'elle prenne cette phrase avec l'importance qu'il lui donnait, mais il espérait qu'elle comprenne d'elle même, car il ne pourrait jamais formuler ces mots directement.

Sakura : Oui, c'est possible…Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir connu, ou du moins de connaître ton vrai visage. Tu viens te coucher ?

Shaolan : Oui j'arrive. Je vais éteindre les lumières. Monte.

Ce soir serait la dernière nuit qu'il passerait en compagnie de Sakura. La dernière nuit où il pourrait dormir sans y réfléchir. Il s'avait qu'il n'arriverait pas lui dire au revoir. Cela ne pouvait être un au revoir car, finalement elle avait dit que oui, elle ne voudrait peut-être pas partir. Que devait-il bien faire pour qu'elle reste ?


	13. 12 et Epilogue

Et oui me revoici, après...une longue absence. Mais je reviens pour vous annoncez la fin de l'histoire! Et oui, Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup... ce finit sur ce chapitre!J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé des commentaires et je remercie également tous ceux qui lisent. Merci de m'avoir supporter et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce derneir chapitre.

Meumeu

* * *

Un peu comme nous qui nous aimons beaucoup…

_12._

Shaolan : Il est 3h27. On est déjà lundi.

Sakura : Il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête de discuter. Demain, plutôt aujourd'hui, tu pars travailler.

Shaolan : Oui…Dormons.

La veille, après que Shaolan fut rentré, ils étaient allés se coucher et avait passé la soirée à discuter des souvenirs de Sakura. Shaolan aimait se prêter à cet exercice. Il s'imaginait spectateur de la vie de Sakura. Cette vie banale qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait connu pendant sa jeunesse. C'était son rang qui avait primé avant toute chose : la bienséance, l'excellence dans toutes les matières, la perfection. Ceci dans le but d'être admiré des familles concurrentes, de sa propre famille. Il devait portait le nom de Li jusque dans la tombe sans commettre le moindre impair. Et cette vie facile, celle de Sakura, le laissait entrevoir un autre monde. Il n'était pas rancunier envers les siens, loin de là. Il savait que tout a été fait dans son intérêt car il n'y avait pas de place pour les faibles à la tête de cette famille. Il n'enviait pas Sakura. A travers les souvenirs de Sakura, il espérait lui rappeler les jours où celle-ci fut heureuse. Rien ne se limitait à une rue malfamée dans cette ville.

Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour. La fin d'un contrat. La fin d'une histoire. La fin pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Aussi simplement que la nuit tombe pour laisser place à une nouvelle journée.

Shaolan : Tu es bien matinale.

Sakura : J'ai pensé te faire le petit déjeuné…Le dernier ensemble.

Shaolan : J'vais mettre la table.

Evidemment, Shaolan ne pouvait rien répondre à cette remarque. Certes, c'était la dernière journée, mais de toute évidence, ce choix ne semblait pas leur convenir. C'était d'un ridicule consommer ! Oui, c'était risible. Aucun d'eux ne dirait ce que l'autre voulait entendre. Parfois, l'être humain était bêtement trop lâche pour prendre des risques qui le m'était sentimentalement à nu. La quête de l'image parfaite qu'on pourrait renvoyer de nous, nous occuperait plus l'esprit que la quête de quelque chose de vrai. Les faux-semblants sont toujours de rigueurs et nier l'évidence devient un jeu d'enfants au cours du temps. La vie serait-elle plus simple autrement ? Ceci reste à démontrer. On peut penser que l'on gagnerait plus de temps, car on court toujours après le temps.

Shaolan : J'ai envie…de sortir aujourd'hui. Que veux-tu faire ?

Sakura : Pardon ?

Shaolan : Je disais qu'on pourrait sortir… Faire quelque chose de particulier…Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Avec une franchise qui dépassait l'entendement de Shaolan, elle lui offrit un sourire plein d'allégresse, et elle lui répondit avec un plaisir non caché à quel point elle était heureuse de sortir avec lui. N'a-t-on jamais été heureux à ce point ? Cette question était simplement rhétorique, mais pour Shaolan c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ce bonheur apparaissait dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Jusqu'à quand ?

Sakura : Finalement, Shaolan Li, tu es un ange !

Shaolan : A quoi peux-tu juger ceci ?

Sakura : Tu as vu que j'avais réagi au prospectus qui était dans la boîte au lettres.

Shaolan : Ca veut dire que tu es contente d'être au parc d'attraction ?

Sakura : Est ce bien utile que je réponde à cette question ?

Shaolan : Effectivement, non.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, une petite brise légère balayait l'air, Sakura avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait raison, la réponse se lisait sur elle, à même ses lèvres pleines. Ses lèvres… Cette journée finirait tôt ou tard et il devrait se rendre à l'évidence. Rien ne retenait Sakura, du moins pas encore, mais il n'avait que peu de temps pour trouver les mots justes, ceux qui feront leur chemin dans le cœur de Sakura. C'était une évidence, elle n'était pas indifférente, mais la situation l'obligeait à craindre que Sakura ne choisisse de suivre sa raison que son cœur. Après tout, lier sa vie à un homme a la réputation qu'était la sienne pouvait refroidir plus d'une personne.

Ses yeux verts montraient avec quelle détermination, elle était concentré dans sa tâche. D'un geste vif et précis, elle fit fendre sa main dans l'air afin qu'elle s'abattit avec force. C'était gagné ! Elle venait de remporter le jackpot et la petite fille à ses côtés, levait les bras de contentement, tout en la remercient de son aide. La petite fille repartait en direction de ses parents une peluche aussi grande qu'elle dans les bras. Sakura était fière d'elle.

Shaolan : Mais d'où te vient cette force ? J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu allais casser la machine !

Sakura : Ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu es tout simplement jaloux car tu sais que je suis la plus forte. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, c'est la petite !

Shaolan : Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te dit !

Sakura : Alors ?

Shaolan : Alors quoi ?

Sakura : Ma récompense !

C'était trop beau ! Soit elle le faisait exprès, soit c'était lui qui était trop porter sur la chose, mais à sa manière de dire ses mots le doute était vraiment trop perceptible. Surtout que l'idée de lui dévorer ses lèvres devenait presque une obsession pour Shaolan. Elle était charmante et délicieuse. Un vrai plaisir.

Shaolan : Viens, on va manger une glace.

Sakura : D'accord, mais c'est toi qui paie !

Shaolan : T'es pas croyable !

Sakura : Tiens regarde ! J'ai une meilleure idée !

Sakura avait une drôle d'idée. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers un photomaton. Tirant par le bras Shaolan, elle le fit entrer dans la cabine et s'asseoir, puis s'assit également à son tour sur ses genoux. Sakura inséra quelques pièces et lui demanda de poser. Tout d'abord, Shaolan ne voulut pas se prêter au jeu, c'était d'une incommodité avec son statue. Puis après réflexion, il balaya au loin l'étique.

Sakura : Magnifique ! J'adore ta tête sur celle là, je garde celles –là et tu prends les autres ! Franchement, je ne me serais jamais doutée que tu puisses faire la grimasse !

Shaolan : Comme quoi, tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur moi. Je ne suis pas seulement celui que je te laisse voir Sakura.

Ce moment prenait une autre tournure un peu trop importante pour Sakura, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il allait venir et détourna son attention en lui rappelant son intention de lui offrir une glace.

Shaolan : Une glace vanille fraise, c'est ce que tu veux ?

Sakura : Oui, le temps que tu fasses la queue je vais aller aux toilettes j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Shaolan : D'accord, je t'attends ici et ne me fais pas attendre !

Sakura s'éclipsa à travers la foule en direction opposé aux toilettes. Décidément, ce dit Shaolan, il aurait voulu lui faire signe pour lui dire qu'elle se trompait de chemin, mais à l'évidence, elle ne l'entendrait pas dans cette amas de personnes. Son tour viendrait bientôt pour passer commande mais la petite fille de tout à l'heure vint s'agripper à son pantalon pour lui signaler sa présence.

Fillette : Tenez, c'est pour vous. C'est la dame qui est avec vous, qui m'a dit de vous donner ça.

Shaolan : Oh!

Il eut à peine le temps de la remercier qu'elle retournait auprès de ses parents enfouissant son visage dans la peluche qu'elle avait eu plutôt. Un angoisse envahit son corps. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir de cette lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle était partie et il le savait. Il le savait mais ne voulait en aucun cas croire en cette réalité. Son visage se referma, ses yeux devinrent sombre.

Glacier : Monsieur vous avez fait…

En un coup d'œil, il fit taire l'homme face à lui. Dans une marche lente, il se dirigea droit devant lui et s'installa sur un banc. Durant des heures, les mains jointes en un seul point, Shaolan s'abîma dans cette posture. Le temps fila à mesure que le soleil s'enfuit dans le ciel et la foule se dirigea vers la sortie du parc d'attraction. Redressant la tête pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était assis, Shaolan se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Tout était à sa place, Sakura n'était pas revenu ici non plus. La cuisine, la salle de bain, sa chambre, son odeur…Tout était à la même place que ce matin même. C'était l'enfer ! L'horreur lui coupait le souffle. La lettre que Shaolan avait gardée en main subissait les dommages collatéraux de la fuite de Sakura. Retournant dans la chambre de Sakura, il s'assit au pied de son lit. Une fois encore, Shaolan lut cette maudite lettre s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'abîme qui lui tendait ses bras.

Shaolan : Elle m'a trompé… Elle m'a eu… Elle m'a tout pris…

Pourtant tout était à sa place…

Le jour laissa place à la nuit et à l'évidence que celle-ci pouvait laisser entrevoir. Souffrance, tristesse et peine. La nuit était prévisible. Mais le jour était le réel contraste : l'incompréhension et la haine, oui, la haine s'entremêlaient dans une danse chaotique au rythme de ses battements de cœur désordonnés.

La lune laissa place au soleil.

Le jour, à la nuit.

Et ainsi de suite, tout s'enchaîna. L'influence du temps ne cicatrisa pas Shaolan. Tout au plus, il fut anesthésier.

Un autre jour, il se redressa et se remit à travailler chez lui. Seul. Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des moments d'absence. Ceux-ci étaient ponctuaient par des souvenirs…Son rire, son sourire, une question…Il devenait paranoïaque…Il l'entendait…Ou était-il tout simplement névrosé ? Sûrement un peu des deux ce disait-il. Mais il n'arrangeait pas son état, il s'était mis à fumer et à boire. Pas au point d'en finir léthargique toute la journée. Il se mettait dans cet état pour garder cet effet d'anesthésiant.

La lune laissa place au soleil.

Le jour, à la nuit.

Tomoyo : Y a quelqu'un ?

Cela faisait près de quatre mois que Shaolan se terrait chez lui. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que l'appartement se trouve pour ainsi dire renverser, mais Tomoyo fut surprise tout d'abord de le trouver ranger, du moins en apparence, mais en même temps, il s'agissait de Shaolan. Lorsqu'on s'approchait de plus près on remarquait que le ménage n'avait pas été fait depuis longtemps dans les pièces communes. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air…

Shaolan : T'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Tomoyo : Presque…

Shaolan : Tu n'étais pas obligé de les ramener avec toi.

Meilin : On s'inquiète.

Shaolan : Tu ne devrais pas.

Eriol : Que t'arrive-t-il Shaolan ?

Shaolan : Rien de très grave. Je travaille.

Meilin : Le voici sarcastique maintenant.

Shaolan : Excuse-moi de te prendre ton rôle.

Shaolan avait fait appel à Tomoyo pour lui apporter des dossiers qu'il n'avait pas informatisés. Depuis son propre enfermement, il avait déjà demandé deux fois ce service à Tomoyo. Il aurait du se douter que la troisième ait été la bonne pour que les deux autres se déplacent…Tant pis, il ferait avec.

Meilin : Au lieu de te refermer comme une huître, tu pourrais nous dire pourquoi tu es dans cet état là.

Devant la force avec laquelle Meilin s'était adressée à lui, Shaolan ne trouva d'autre moyen que de faire face aux trois protagonistes qui se trouvaient devant son bureau. Il se leva de son fauteuil dans un geste lent. La stupéfaction les firent ouvrir grand les yeux. Eriol, Tomoyo et Meilin virent à quel point Shaolan avait changé : amaigris, les yeux cernés et une petite barbe lui donnait un teint maladif et lui donner dix ans de plus.

Shaolan : Je suis…atteint d'une maladie incurable.

Meilin : Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Tomoyo : Moi je sais.

Shaolan : Et c'est à Tomoyo que revient le prix de la déduction.

La fatigue intima à Shaolan de se rassoire où sinon elle trouvait elle-même le moyen de lui faire comprendre. C'est sur cette phrase que Shaolan s'assit fier de sa remarque. Pour se donner une constance, il reprit en main son crayon et le dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler. Les autres étaient loin d'être dupe. Mais aucun n'esquissa un geste. Cela n'aurait que blessé un peu plus Shaolan dans son amour propre.

Eriol : On l'avait tous compris.

Shaolan : Dans ce cas, pourquoi être venu ?

Ceci sonnait comme un reproche. Shaolan ne voulait subir la pitié des gens et encore d'eux, sa famille. Si Meilin, Tomoyo ou Eriol étaient venu voir à quel point, il pouvait se rendre pathétique, alors qu'ils se trouvent un autre bouc émissaire. Il était hors de question que Shaolan subissent leur pitié. Jamais. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un l'entraîne sur _ce _sujet. Et ce fut Meilin qui ne put retenir de parler.

Meilin : Si tu as été assez intelligent pour comprendre par toi-même ce que tu ressens, pourquoi tu restes là à empester la cigarette, l'alcool et le renfermé ?

Shaolan : Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je reste là ? Voilà pourquoi ! C'est la faute de cette lettre ! Elle avait le choix ! Elle a fait son choix ! CE N'ETAIT PAS MOI !

Depuis des mois, l'appartement était silencieux. Il n'y avait toujours eu que peu de bruit. L'appartement baignait dans une atmosphère pleine de tensions, mais cette fois, Shaolan s'était emporté, il avait récupéré la lettre qu'il glissait toujours dans la poche de son jean et l'avait violemment balancé aux yeux de Meilin.

Meilin : Et c'est ton excuse pour rester enfermé ici ?

Eriol : Meilin, stop.

Meilin: Non, je n'arrêterai pas juste parce qu'il est trop borné pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent.

Meilin s'en alla de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Shaolan lui fronçait les sourcils. Comment savait-elle qu'il n'avait rien dit à Sakura pour la retenir ?

Tomoyo : Shaolan, on comprend que tu souffres, mais tu sais très bien que rien ne changera tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé.

Tomoyo aussi suivit les traces de Meilin avec plus de discrétions. Il ne restait plus qu'Eriol et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant. S'il restait, cela devait être pour lui dire des informations que les filles n'étaient pas obligées de savoir. Et comme il s'y attendait Eriol lui fit des confidences auxquels il ne s'attendait pas.

Le lendemain Shaolan revint à l'entreprise. Il s'était rasé mais on ne pouvait pas passer à côté du fait qu'il semblait épuisé et amaigris de ses mois cloîtrés chez lui.

Shaolan dirigea comme à son habitude l'entreprise avec une poigne de fer…Cependant, il revendit les actions concernant les marchés les plus frauduleux à ses concurrents. Il propulsa la compagnie familiale vers d'autres marchés et trouva le moyen de se faire un nom. Il n'avait jamais été dit clairement que la famille Li trempait dans des affaires douteuses, mais la rumeur avait circulé comme quoi le leader avaient abandonné ses parts…Enfin, toutes ses parts sauf une bien évidemment. Il avait gardé la main sur un seul et unique quartier. Il n'était pas, économiquement parlant, très important, mais il tenait à ce quartier.

Trois mois passèrent de cette façon, Shaolan arborait une mine plus rafraîchie. Il était redevenu l'homme qu'il était…Ou presque.

Shaolan : Tomoyo, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi on perd de l'argent dans cette zone ?

Tomoyo : Laisse moi regarder les chiffres. Effectivement, c'est étrange…C'est dans le quartier à…Dans ce quartier…

Au cours de ses deux derniers mois, Tomoyo, Meilin et Eriol avaient appris à éviter le sujet Sakura. Il était évident qu'aborder ce thème rendrait mal à l'aise tout le monde surtout après la discussion qu'avait eu Eriol et Shaolan. Les filles avaient été mises dans la confidence quelques semaines plus tard, car il était évident qu'elles auraient su le poteau rose par le biais de Sakura elle-même. Tomoyo avait gardé le contact avec Sakura. Et Tomoyo se gardait bien de le dire à Shaolan.

Toutefois, le travail que lui demandait Shaolan n'était pas sans arrière pensé. Ce quartier dans le centre ville était le lieu de travail de Sakura pour ainsi dire, et Shaolan n'étais pas sans le savoir. Tomoyo le regarda un instant jouer l'indifférence puis sortit du bureau de Shaolan.

Plus tard, Tomoyo revint accompagner de Meilin et d'Eriol dans le bureau du leader. Tomoyo lui rendit le dossier avec les derniers comptes du quartier les fiches des différentes filles qui vivaient dans celui-ci. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et la fiche de Sakura s'y trouvait belle est bien. Shaolan continua de feindre l'innocence.

Shaolan : Je suppose que tu as trouvé le problème ?

Meilin : Mais ce n'est pas vrai !

Tomoyo : Meilin, laisse moi essayer. Shaolan, ça fait presque deux mois que ce quartier ne ramasse plus autant d'argent qu'avant. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Sakura travaillait dans là-bas.

Meilin : C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu as gardé ce coin. Pour la surveiller.

Eriol : Il est inutile qu'on te donne les détails. Rends-toi là-bas et va donc voir par toi-même ce qu'il s'y passe. Quand on est venu te voir à ton appartement, il y a trois mois, je t'ai dit que Sakura avait du partir car elle aimait déjà quelqu'un. A l'époque je lui ai dit qu'elle avait eu raison de partir alors. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est dans quel état cet homme l'a mise aujourd'hui.

Tomoyo : Je vais l'appeler pour que tu puisses la rencontrer…

Shaolan : La décision a été prise. Je n'ai donc pas le choix.

Meilin : Tu n'es plus capable à ce niveau de prendre une bonne décision, nous l'avons fait pour toi.

Au cours de la journée, Tomoyo lui indiqua l'adresse d'un bar où Sakura devait l'attendre ce soir. L'angoisse saisit Shaolan et le maintint plus alterne encore que les autres jours. Il fut d'une humeur massacrante sans cesse en train de critiquer le travail de ses employés. Ses dernières heures dans la compagnie familiale des Li, il les passa enfermé dans son bureau et personne ne tenta une approche à proximité de celui-ci.

Les lumières des bars éclairés les rues du quartiers chaud de la ville. Certains hommes étaient déjà saoul, des jeunes filles en petite tenu faisaient de la pub à l'entrée de leur bar. Le jour le quartier des affaires animait la ville alors que la nuit, c'était ici que la foule se retrouvait. Shaolan poussa la porte d'un des bars. En un coup d'œil, il fit le tours de la pièce, mais il ne reconnut en personne Sakura. La plus part des clients étaient des hommes, la quarantaine, à l'haleine empestant l'alcool. Mais où était Sakura ? C'est à ce moment qu'il la vit de dos derrière le bar. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au bar au début s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit juste cliente et non une serveuse ! Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bar pour savoir de quel sous-entendu faisait allusion. Mais Shaolan désenchanta et s'arrêta de suite lorsqu'elle se mit face au comptoir…

Shaolan : Oh! …Sakura.

Tout était décalé à cette instant. Lui, avec ses chaussures en cuir et son imper noir de grande marque, la musique assourdissante du bar et elle, se tenant fièrement droite avec son sourire. Shaolan la dévora des yeux. Finalement, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas à la hauteur de sa beauté même dans cette état, elle était magnifique. Epuisée, Sakura se retourna pour souffler. Shaolan profita de ce moment pour s'installer dans un coin au bar. Il n'allait certainement pas s'enfuir. Shaolan voulait obtenir des réponses et il les aurait. S'en levait les yeux, Sakura lui demanda ce qu'il voulait boire.

Shaolan : Tu as disparu le dernier jour, en me laissant une lettre. Tu n'as pas été capable de me le dire en face.

Surprise, Sakura leva sa main pour la placer devant sa bouche. Un lot de questions traversa son esprit mais elle ne put en formuler aucune.

Sakura : Ecoute, je prends ma pause dans pas longtemps on pourra se parler si tu veux…

Shaolan : Je le souhaite.

Sakura : Oui…Tu ne t'es pas déplacé jusqu'ici pour rien, donc…Tu veux bien attendre que je finisse pour mon service ?

Shaolan : J'attendrai.

Sakura continua son job comme si de rien n'était. Elle offrit toujours son sourire de bienvenu et se cachait toujours pour soupirer. Le temps passa et Shaolan la regardait se déplacer derrière son bar, le regard hagard. Elle ne devrait pas travailler dans cette état, mais il fallait déjà prendre pour argent comptant le fait qu'elle ne fasse plus le trottoir se rassura Shaolan. Il était l'heure pour Sakura de prendre sa pause et elle demanda à Shaolan de bien vouloir la suivre derrière le bar pour être plus au calme pour discuter.

Sakura : Quand Tomoyo m'a appelé aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était pour me faire ce coup là.

Shaolan : Tu ne crois pas que c'est un juste retour des choses.

Sakura : Meilin m'avait dit que tu étais ronchon, moi je dirais plutôt acerbe.

La situation était critique, Shaolan et Sakura s'affrontaient du regard après leur joute verbale. Shaolan abandonna le premier. Il s'installa sur une chaise et Sakura fit de même, leurs deux corps entravé par une table.

Shaolan : Depuis combien de temps es-tu en contact avec Tomoyo et Meilin ?

Sakura : Ca doit faire quatre mois à peut près. Ca doit te sembler une trahison mais ils m'ont tous rendus un service… Surtout Eriol.

Shaolan : Et en quoi il a aidé ?

Sakura : Il a su me retrouver à temps…J'ai été hospitalisé.

Shaolan écoutait attentivement, il la laissa parler voulant comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ces six derniers mois.

Sakura : Après être parti de chez toi, je n'ai pas repris ma place sur le trottoir, j'ai d'abord fait plusieurs boulots différents dans des bars comme celui-ci. Un soir, un des clients a dérapé… Il s'en est pris à moi…On m'a emmené aux urgences, et je me suis rétablie. Le plus dur est venu après…Je n'avais pas l'argent pour payer les frais d'hôpitaux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai revu Eriol. Il a payé. Il m'a trouvé ce boulot dans ce bar et je lui ai promis que je rembourserai ma dette envers lui. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est Meilin et Tomoyo que j'ai rencontré. Je ne sais pas comment elles ont su, moi-même je le savais que depuis peu…

Shaolan : Tu veux parler de ta grossesse ?

C'était effectivement le cas. Shaolan avait vu juste. Lorsque Eriol lui avait dit que Sakura s'était trouvé dans un état particulier, il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle s'était fait battre par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais à l'évidence ce n'était pas ça.

Sakura : Oui…J'avais déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts, je ne gagne plus autant d'argent qu'avant et j'essaie d'économiser. Les filles de l'appartement m'aident. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Meilin et Tomoyo m'aident également…Quand elles passent, elles apportent toujours quelque chose avec elles.

Shaolan : Tu es épuisée, j'ai vu que tu reprenais souvent ton souffle.

Sakura : Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de travailler pour l'instant. Je dois économiser le plus possible et je tiens réellement à rembourser Eriol. Shaolan, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Shaolan : …Le père est-il au courant ?

Sakura : Non, et je ne compte pas vraiment le mettre dans la confidence… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sois venu.

Shaolan : Tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie, mais celle de Tomoyo, de Meilin ou bien d'Eriol ne te dérange pas. On a quand même vécu ensemble…

Sakura : Ce n'était qu'un contrat.

L'évidence avec laquelle Sakura prononça ces mots effaça à Shaolan toutes ses convictions. C'était la vérité, elle avait dit la vérité…Ou presque car pour lui il n'y avait pas eu qu'un contrat et il tenait à garder ça en mémoire. La douleur lui fit serrer la mâchoire et comme si cela n'était pas assez suffisant, Sakura renchérit.

Sakura : J'ai été…ta chose pendant une semaine. Il ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence.

Shaolan : Effectivement… Je t'ai embauché pour que tu sois ma prostituée personnelle pour une semaine…Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ça m'ennuierai à ce point.

Sakura : Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Shaolan : Qui est le père de l'enfant ?

Sakura : Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu saches ça.

Shaolan : Tu ne veux rien dire parce qu'il t'a abandonné quand il a su ou tu as encore une fois fui dès que l'occasion c'est présenté ?

Sakura : Malgré ce que je pensais, tu n'as pas changé. Tu veux savoir et bien écoute attentivement : c'est moi qui suis partie, j'ai abandonné l'homme que j'aimais ! Je suis partie sans me retourner. J'en ai pleuré. Je suis tombée enceinte de lui mais je suis incapable de lui dire qu'il va être père dans trois mois !

Shaolan : Pourquoi me dis-tu ça à moi ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi ! Tu le sais… Tu le sais que je t'aime alors pourquoi tu fais tout pour t'éloigner de moi ?

Sakura : Shaolan…Je ne m'éloigne pas. Je t'épargne.

Shaolan : Où est la différence si au final je dois en souffrir ?

Sakura : La différence ? La différence, c'est que tu n'auras jamais à avoir honte d'avoir eu un enfant avec une prostituée !

Cette cascade de reproches ponctué par des révélations ne dissimulait que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Le sous-entendu de Sakura laissa tout bonnement interdit Shaolan. Il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'elle le dise… A voix haute. Mais Sakura s'étant rendu compte de son erreur, s'était levée de sa chaise pour lui tourner le dos. Lui aussi fit de même et se plaça juste un pas derrière elle. Mentalement il commença à faire le calcul et fut surpris encore une fois par l'évidence.

Shaolan : Sakura, dis-moi la vérité.

Sakura : Tu n'as rien à savoir. J'en ai déjà trop dit…

Shaolan : Dis-moi la vérité.

Sakura : Que veux-tu entendre ?

Shaolan : La vérité.

Sakura : Tu es le père et je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Shaolan : Et toi tu es égoïste ! Que ce soit Eriol, Tomoyo ou Meilin tu acceptes leur aide, mais qu'elle vienne de moi…C'est une toute autre histoire !

Sakura : Tu es une belle ordure de me dire ça ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi à mes actes ? Tu penses réellement que j'ai pris la décision de garde le bébé sans pensés aux nombreuses conséquences ? Entre le boulot, les couches, les biberons, le lait, les vêtements, son éducation, un appartement…Sans parler du fait qu'il faudra que je lui explique pourquoi il n'a pas de père. Tu penses vraiment que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Je ne fais que ça ! Tous les jours, je me lève pour…

Sakura fondit en larmes, elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sa gorge était prise dans un étau et ses nerfs échappaient complètement à son contrôle. Elle se sentait épuisée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle tenait bon, mais à ce stade, elle ne tenait plus le coup.

Shaolan : Je te demande de m'excuser.

Sakura : S'il te plait, ne commence pas… De quoi tu t'excuserais ? _Monsieur_, lui, ne s'excuse pas.

Shaolan : Tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai été acerbe et j'avais les plus mauvaises intentions en venant ici. Je voulais voir ce qu'il t'était arrivé, pourquoi tu m'avais quitté, mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'aider. En plus, te voir enceinte d'un homme qui te laisse travailler ma totalement rendu… Dingue ! Arrête de pleurer, maintenant je suis là pour toi, pour…notre bébé ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne solution…Tu as juste pitié de moi Shaolan.

Shaolan : Comment expliques-tu le fais que même avant de savoir que tu étais enceinte, j'étais épris de toi ? Il y a six moi, si tu m'avais laissé le temps, je t'aurai demandé de rester avec moi. Pas en tant que courtisane mais comme compagne.

Sakura : Ne mens pas Shaolan.

Shaolan : Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Je t'aime ! Tout le monde le sait sauf toi…Tu ne l'admets pas et je suis presque persuader que c'est réciproque.

Sakura : Je ne peux pas penser qu'à mon bonheur…La vie que tu mènes, n'est pas celle qui convient le mieux pour un enfant.

Shaolan : Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus un problème.

Sakura : Il est temps que je reprenne mon poste. Tu devrais y aller…

Sakura n'avait qu'une hâte s'enfuir à son poste, derrière le bar, servir des client qui, tout comme elle, essayer d'échapper à leur vie quotidienne.

Bientôt le soleil se lèvera pour laisser place à une nouvelle journée. Sakura récupéra sa veste et son sac dans le vestiaire et y déposa à la place son tablier portant l'insigne de l'établissement. Elle rentra à pied, il était encore trop tôt pour prendre le métro. Arrivée face à son immeuble, Sakura soupira. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de travailler dans ses conditions. Certes, Sakura avait le choix de garder cet enfant et elle ne le regrettait nullement, mais à l'évidence elle était effrayée par ce qui l'attendait. Elle devrait affronter la vie pour deux et ne jamais en regretter le choix. Ne jamais vivre avec des regrets. Lentement elle monta les marches menant à la porte de son appartement où elle logeait avec ses anciennes camarades de trottoir. Elle serait peut-être encore seul, les autres renteraient juste après elle. Mais quand on ombre sortit de la pénombre, Sakura ne peut se retenir de pousser un cri. Ce n'était que Shaolan, mais il lui avait fichu la peur de sa vie ! Décidément, il n'avait pas renoncé. Pourtant tout avait été dit selon elle. Mais c'était oublié la détermination de Shaolan. Sakura le laissa entrer et lui pria de s'asseoir. Elle le débarrassa de son manteau, lui servit un café, pour elle un verre d'eau et finalement s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil.

Sakura : Je t'écoute. Si tu es venue jusqu'à mon appartement c'est que tu as encore quelque chose à me dire.

Shaolan : Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.

Sakura : Ne recommence pas à t'excuser pour un rien.

Shaolan : Dans ce cas laisse moi te dire qu'avec ou sans le bébé, Sakura, j'aurai voulu que tu restes avec moi…J'aurai voulu qu'il y ait de l'amour entre nous.

Sakura : Shaolan, tu es cet homme que toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir. Tu l'as longtemps caché mais tu es quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer, tu as cette force rassurante qui donne du courage et qui apaise.

Shaolan : Mais… ?

Sakura : Je ne pourrais jamais être celle que tu veux que je sois. Est-ce que tu me vois avec toi dans des réceptions mondaines ? C'est ridicule ! Je suis amoureuse de toi, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi et encore moins pour mon enfant, je n'ai pas envie que tout lui éclate à la figure quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire d'erreur maintenant

Shaolan : Et donc j'en suis une. Une erreur.

Sakura : Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Ne complique pas les choses.

Shaolan : Alors…Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour avoir une chance avec toi ? Avec le bébé ?

Dans un demi-sourire d'épuisement, Sakura secoua la tête pour désapprouver ce que Shaolan venait de dire. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider à sa place de ce qu'il devait faire sa vie, c'est un des raisons pour lesquelles Sakura lui avait caché sa grossesse. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur cette décision. Mais la réaction de Shaolan l'étonna. Celui-ci l'accusa de volontairement l'écarter de la vie de son enfant. Il aimait déjà cette enfant comme il m'aimait Sakura. Pourtant, il venait d'apprendre son existence toutefois il était déjà près à faire des concessions pour le bonheur d'une famille qu'il n'avait pas encore mais qu'il chérissait déjà elle aussi.

Shaolan : Je veux devenir un père…ton amant…ton mari.

Sakura : Tu…Les filles vont rentrées, tu devrais partir.

Shaolan : Laisse moi rester. Cette nuit, juste cette nuit.

Sakura : Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée…Tu serais mieux chez toi.

Shaolan : Je sais que je m'impose, mais je veux vraiment rester.

Sakura : …Très bien.

L'appartement était assez petit et Sakura ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que les filles sachent qu'un homme de l'envergure de Shaolan dormait ici. Des fois, leurs indiscrétions ne semblaient jamais se tarir, alors avec Shaolan dans le coin… Dans le petit espace de sa chambre, Sakura réussit à caser un autre futon à côté du sien. Après cette exercice, Sakura souffrit de ses reins et Shaolan l'observa se frotter le bas du dos avec silence. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des remords. Depuis combien de temps, avait-elle ces douleurs au dos ? Il l'avait vu aussi reprendre son souffle. De quoi d'autres souffrait-elle ?

Sakura : Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste mon ventre qui pèse. C'est plus aussi évident de se déplacer c'est tout.

Shaolan : Je veux bien te croire. Sakura… tu es courageuse.

Sakura : Pas du tout ! J'ai la trouille surtout si les filles débarquent et apprennent que tu es là. Ce sont des vrais lionnes !

Shaolan : Je sais que tu es fatiguée alors, allons nous coucher.

Obéissant à son corps et à Shaolan, Sakura tira les rideaux sur la ville et enfila en passant par la salle de bain un jogging et un t-shirt se moulaient contre son ventre rond. Elle s'excusa de ce peu face à Shaolan et lui précisa que les vêtements pour femme enceinte n'étaient pas d'une évidence à trouver. Shaolan ne trouva rien à redire et lui sourit tout simplement.

La lumière éteinte, et la chaleur de la nuit oppressait Shaolan. Il écouta avec attendrissement la respiration régulière de Sakura. Il se demanda si cela devait le réconforter. L'entendre doucement se mouvoir à travers les draps, son odeur qui flottait dans toute la pièce. Shaolan arrivait à son but. La vie valait le coup d'être vécu si c'était avec elle, il en était persuadé.

Encore une autre jour. Sakura remua légèrement, le bébé s'agitait dans son ventre. Elle voulait encore dormir, mais une voix au loin attira son attention. Elle garda les yeux fermés mais la partie de son cerveau qui étaient en éveil écouta attentivement.

Shaolan : … je sais. Tu as de quoi être en colère. Et si…Et si je te disais que je t'aime, et que je veux être là pour toi et ta maman. Je ne suis pas idéal, tu le verras bien par toi-même, j'ai mes défauts…Mais si tu voulais bien dire à ta mère qu'elle me laisse une chance… En ce moment, nous pourrions être chez nous… Et je suis sure que tu apprécierais de dormir sur un vrai matelas ! … J'installerai ton lit…Dans une chambre bleu, c'est bien bleu ? T'en penses quoi ?

Sakura : Jaune…

Le ridicule ne tue pas. Et Shaolan leva simplement les yeux vers Sakura. Elle souriait de sa bêtise. Certes, il parlait à son ventre, mais où était le mal ? Elle souriait !

Sakura : La chambre elle serait jaune.

Shaolan : Bon, c'est maman qui décide. T'auras une chambre jaune avec un tapis de sol… bleu, bien doué et une cascade de jouer…

Shaolan était parti dans un élan joyeux à rêver de leurs vies, à eux trois. Mais est ce que Sakura l'entendait de la même façon ? Acceptait-elle de s'inclure dans cette vie ou y voyait-elle juste une garde partagée ?

Sakura : Ne t'arrête pas. Continue… Je veux savoir ce qui nous arrive ? Nous, notre famille, tous les trois…

Un sourire en appelle un autre. Les idées s'échangeaient à profusion. Il y aurait sûrement des compromis pour cette chambre, mais également pour leur couple. Enlacés tendrement, il rêvait tandis que bien au chaud, confiant d'exister au sein d'une famille, un être se reposait…

_FIN_


End file.
